<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starless Night by cateyedrarity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942683">Starless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateyedrarity/pseuds/cateyedrarity'>cateyedrarity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Prince Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateyedrarity/pseuds/cateyedrarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor paces the halls as the wind outside howls mournfully. Howls likes he wishes he could. Minako says it will be fine, that babies born on starless nights are better guarded by the Gods. And she would know. Viktor himself isn't so sure. He's never had much faith in the Gods, but he says a small prayer anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Dark Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of writing to ever be published. This idea started rattling around in my brain when I was sick, and I am weak for protective Viktor and I've always enjoyed writing fantasy and ready alternative universe works. Yuri on Ice saved my life and the characters are so easy to work with. I hope someone can enjoy this. I have enjoyed writing it. I've just started and since I'm working and working on my degree I can't guarantee a regular posting schedule. No Beta.  All mistakes are proudly owned by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind outside howled, frigid and sad, rattling the windows and making the halls far colder than they would normally be in April. A blizzard had rolled in earlier that day, merciless and uncaring of the season. It had ground everything to a halt, very quickly making even the best maintained roads almost impassable. </p><p>Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov III very much felt like howling himself, his poor inner Alpha crying out in desperation ever since he had been dragged out of the den he shared with his beloved Yuuri not two hours after entering, hauled off by his uncle. <br/>He didn't know how long it had been since then. He remembered Yurio coming by for a bit, and Yakov attempting to offer him comfort in his own gruff way. Still, his inner Alpha despaired at being separated from his mate when he was needed now more than ever. Yuuri had gone into labor far to early, despite the nearly constant bedrest and best care that could be had.</p><p>He <strong>needed</strong> to be there. Needed to scent, to comfort, to guard, to protect. The Healers needed to focus on his mate to see that he and their child made it through safely and it had been quickly and unanimously decided that this could not be done with their half feral prince making a nuisance of himself. They had asked Yakov to remove him, which was done rather unceremoniously, with even Yuuri telling him to go away.</p><p>“He’ll be fine Viktor.”<br/>The crown Prince paused his pacing to stare at his sole companion, who leaned casually against the stone wall, as if she didn’t care that Viktors entire world felt like it was ending. She wore plain robes in the style of his mates homeland, with only the Seers mark on her brow as adornment. Viktor swallowed thickly and fought back tears.</p><p>“You Saw?” He whispered.</p><p>Okukawa Minako, current Seer to the Nikiforov family, shook her head sadly. <br/>“I am sorry, no.” She sighed. “But I have known Yuuri since he was in diapers. He is strong and he has the best Healers in the country in there with him. And" She offered a gentle smile, "He has you."</p><p>“I can't help him with this." He grumbled. "I can’t lose them Minako, I couldn’t bear it. What if-?”</p><p><br/>“Shut up!" The Seer snapped, pointing a thin finger at him. “No talking like that. Everything will be fine. They will be fine.”<br/>“But-"</p><p>“Excuse me.” A soft voice interrupted. An apprentice going by her age and robes, bowed low. “You may see them, if you like.”</p><p>“Are they alright?” Viktor breathed. The girl gave him a soft smile and a nod.</p><p>If she said anything else to him, Viktor didn't hear it. He was running as fast as he could to the upper levels of the palace, high above any of the other rooms. He was breathless when he reached his destination, shaking in both anticipation and fear. Slowly, gently, and ignoring the many guard that stood watch, Viktor slid open the Nipponese style door. The curtains around the nest had been tied back, allowing him to see his beloved as soon as he entered. Leaning against a large stack of pillows, Yuuri was pale, with dark circles under his eyes and sweat still beading his brow. Proof of the ordeal he had gone through. In his arms was a bundle of soft blankets and thick plush fur. Yuuri's gaze, currently on the bundle in his arms, lifted when he heard his mate enter the room. He offered an exhausted smile. Viktor was unable to stop the tears.</p><p>“Oh Gods darling.” Viktor sighed as he stumbled further into the room, his legs having suddenly forgotten how to work properly. The nurse, a childhood friend of Yuuris who had happily accepted the position as their pups caretaker, steadied him and helped him to the nest before patting him on the shoulder and making her way out. Allowing the new parents some privacy.</p><p>“Don’t you dare scare me like that again.” He scolded, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Yuuris head. “I would not be able to survive it.”</p><p><br/>Yuuri huffed a laugh and snuggled closer. "So dramatic" He teased, shifting to allow Viktor into the nest.</p><p><br/>Once settled at his mates side, Viktor pulled back the bundle of blankets so that he could finally see his child. And oh, she was perfect. She was so small, so very tiny. He was almost afraid to touch her she looked so frail. But her skin was a nice warm pink, and the little tuft of hair on her head was almost blacker than her Dams. And her! Her eyes were the bluest blue that Viktor had ever seen. Bluer than even his own. The storm outside continued to rage, and Viktor didn't care. The room was small and cozy and his mate and newborn pup were hidden away, where Viktor could watch over them and see that they remained sheltered and safe.</p><p>“Have you decided on a name?” Yuuri whispered, stroking their daughter’s soft cheek and grinning when she gripped his finger.<br/>They had come up with a list, of course they had, but none of the names they had previously agreed on as possibilities seemed adequate anymore. Viktor turned towards the still rattling window, snow blowing past in transparent white curtains. The sky was an impenetrable black.</p><p>“There are no stars out tonight.” He muttered, mostly to himself.</p><p><br/>“What?”</p><p><br/>“Because of the blizzard” A grin spread across his face, so wide it made his cheeks hurt. "There were no stars."</p><p><br/>"You've lost me." Yuuri sighed and passed the girl to Viktor, who gladly accepted her into his own arms. She blinked up at him.</p><p><br/>“There was nothing to distract the Gods from us tonight. From her. She was the only one they watched.” He cooed.</p><p><br/>"You've never believed in the Gods." Yuuri scolded.</p><p><br/>Viktor chuckled. "I think I could start." He couldn't look away from his child even if he had wanted to. She had drifted off, unbothered by her surroundings, or her parents.<br/>"And" Viktor continued. "Even if I didn't believe, <em>that</em> name feels oddly appropriate now."</p><p><br/>Aaah. Yuuri understood now. It had been one of the first names suggested, by Mari, of all people, and both parents had loved it. It had been reluctantly abandoned last minute when Yakov had sniffed and said it was highly inappropriate for the firstborn of the heir apparent of Russia. But now...</p><p> </p><p>“Hoshiko?” Yuuri whispered.</p><p><br/>“Hoshiko.” Viktor confirmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Seeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minako is one of the best Seers. She has been serving the Nikiforov family ever since the Crown Prince had been introduced to her young ward. Nothing surprised her anymore. And nothing rattled her. Ever. This time though. This time was different. It was a good thing Hoshiko was being well watched over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I'm back with another chapter. I honestly have no idea where this is going, but I'm having way to much fun writing it. I haven't written in so long so I'm still trying to find my voice.<br/>Once again, I have no beta and am glad there are people enjoying this.</p><p>Cheers<br/>CER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>2: A Seeing</p><p> </p><p>Because she was born far to early, the usual pomp and circumstances that come with the birth of a new princess had to be delayed by several weeks. Including the traditional Seeing. Her parents didn’t mind, Viktor bringing his mate and child the softest warmest furs and fabrics for the nest that he could find, saturated in his protective Alpha scent. Warmed stones were placed in the nest and the curtains were shut tight to keep it warm enough for the girl, so small that she could easily fit in her Sires hands. Yuuri was in no condition to leave the den anyway, his own body having been pushed past its limit. So, they languished in the nest, safe and hidden away from the rest of the world. Viktor wouldn't have it any other way. His instincts were dialed up to ten, causing him to growl at anyone who ventured up to the den, in the hopes of getting a glimpse of the new pup. He struggled to even let the Healers in, even though he logically knew that they were needed to make sure both Yuuri and their pup were able to recover safely. Makkachin had been the only one to be allowed entry without incident, curling up at the foot of the nest to keep Yuuri and her new little human company.</p><p>The three of them were able to move back to their regular quarters a several weeks later, when Hoshiko had grown big enough to keep herself warm without the aide of fire heated stones and piles of fur. Minako was barging into their private chambers not an hour later. A low warning growl came from the Alpha who stood watch her critically.</p><p>“Enough Vitya.” Yuuri scolded. He offered an apologetic smile to his old mentor. She shook her head. She had been growled at by enough Alphas in her time as a Seer that she didn’t even notice it anymore.</p><p>“How are you.” She asked instead, giving her friend and former Ward a gentle hug before taking the pup from him, cooing gently when the baby fussed at the disturbance.</p><p>“Tired.”</p><p>“Don’t push yourself Yuuri.” She warned, bouncing Hoshiko gently in her arms. “I am sorry for the intrusion, really I am, but you can’t delay this any longer.” She turned to Viktor. “You may have delayed it longer than you should have already. She is strong enough for this now, and the people are beginning to wonder.” She chastised the Alpha, in a manner that she knew on Yuuri and a person in her position could ever get away with.</p><p>"They can afford to wait.” The Alpha snapped.</p><p>“But can you? Either of you? She’s your heir. You need to show them that she is well, Yuuri also, you know there are those that have been grumbling ever since you were mated. Alexi has already started trying to sew doubts as to your ability to hold your current position, let alone that of the King.”     </p><p>“What?!” Yuuri cried. “Vitya, what’s going on?</p><p>Victor scowled at the Seer, flashing his canines in warning.</p><p>“Enough Minako.” He rumbled, voice leaving no room for argument. He rubbed at his brow. A headache was beginning to form behind his eyes. He had hoped to keep Yuuri shielded from the troubles that were seemed to be brewing for just a little while longer. “It’s nothing darling. I’ll explain later.” He soothed his now distressed mate. He turned back to the Seer. “Do what you think you must.” He muttered.</p><p>Minako made her way to the large plush carpet, laid out in front of a crackling fire. She knelt between two large plush chairs and, as tenderly as possible she placed the pup on the floor and unwrapped her from her furs. Hoshiko blinked up at her, an arm reaching up to grab at a strand of hair that hung in front of the Seers face. Minako winced. She always hated this part.<br/>“I am so sorry for this, little one.” She cooed, before bending her form over the pup's, placing her brow to Hoshikos, so that her Seers mark was flush with the girls skin. The wailing started instantly. She did her best to ignore it, inhaling deeply until all sound started to fade and all she could do was feel. Her mind filled with static and then –</p><p><em>The girl was being watched very closely by the Gods. Minako could feel their eyes on her even now, judging, testing, warning. Hoshiko would grow up strong and loved, doted on and adored by both her parents. However, one did not need to be a Seer to know that much. But there was something else. A possibility rather than the usual feeling of promise that came with the First Seeing. It felt felt very much like when she had Seen Viktor and Yuuri right before their betrothal had been made public, almost five years ago. That potential had been effervescent, like champagne freshly poured and still settling in its glass. It was the feeling of that instant between the sharp spark of flint on stone catching on dry tinder and growing into a flame. Bright, energetic. Good.</em><br/><em>With Hoshiko it was…</em>Minako scowled<em>… it was heavy. Slippery. Tight. It made her skin feel like it didn’t fit right and the hairs on her arms stand on end. It reminded her of the tension that filled a room after an argument between mates, after emotions had faded and tempers cooled, but before any apologies were offered and hurts soothed. It wasn’t connected to Hoshikos soul directly, like typical misfortunes would be. The wrongness seemed almost shy, not yet set in stone. </em>The Seer shuddered. <em>She had to figure this out. Hoshiko was potentially going to trigger something. Something SOMETHING <strong>SOMETHING!!!</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>“Minako!”</p><p>The sound of her name in Yuuris frantic voice ripped through the static of her mind, pulling her from her thoughts almost painfully. Awareness came back far to suddenly, like the rude thing it always was. Hoshiko lay screaming and wriggling on her spot on the floor, clearly terrified. Viktor was shaking her by the shoulder and Yuuri knelt to pick up his wailing daughter, soothing her in his native tongue. Minako looked up at Viktor, whose face had gone ghostly white, clearly appalled at whatever it was he had just witnessed. He offered her a hand up anyway, his grip shaking ever so slightly.</p><p>“What the hell was that.” He hissed. Eyes blazing. “What the hell did you do?!”</p><p>The room was dark, night having fallen during the seeing. That much time should have never passed. It wasn't possible.</p><p>“Nothing" She managed to stutter. "I don’t know. You know I would never…” Rattled herself, she grasped for the right words to explain what happened. She felt her legs give out as she tried to get up, the room suddenly spinning. Viktor caught her under her arm and gently guided her down into one of the chairs she had previously knelt next to. A moment later he was passing her a glass of cold water.</p><p>“Thank you.” She gasped after finishing the water in one long drink. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Her heart was still racing. The backlash from this was going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. Like she hadn’t felt since she been a green apprentice, unskilled and impatient.</p><p>"You did what you had to." Viktor soothed. "You must be hungry; I’ll have some food sent to your rooms as soon as possible.” Clearly the Alpha was starting to calm now that his daughter’s screams had turning into soft little snuffles and whines. She clung to Yuuri who paced the length of the room still soothing her in Japanese, however she was calming down and would be over this fright soon enough.</p><p>“And wine.” She rasped. “Lots and lots of wine.”</p><p>"Of course." Viktor nodded. “The best we have.” After a time Minako was able to get back on her feet, her legs feeling a bit steadier under her weight and the room no longer dancing under her.</p><p>“The Seeing?” Prodded Yuuri, finally able to take his attention away from his pup, who had finally quieted.</p><p> Minako couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body. “The Gods are watching her closely; you may take comfort in that.  I believe that it would be best for everything else to wait until you can gather the Council.” She made her way to the door, looking forward to the promised dinner and fine wine waiting her in her own rooms. She paused before turning the knob, turning to look back at the pair, two people she easily called family.</p><p>“Make it a closed one. Only the most trusted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: A council meeting, politics, and Yurio?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Council Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minako gives a warning to the Inner Council and things could be getting complicated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never for a second expected to end up with as many readers as I have. This is the first time I've poste anything, anywhere, ever. I am very happy that my work has been so well received. I am starting to really figure out where I am going with this and have several chapters written.  As always I have no beta, but feel free to let me know if you feel up to the task. This chapter was a beast and had to go through multiple edits. I hope everyone enjoys.</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning was warm and bright, cheerful even. It was something that Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov, Prince Consort and very tired Dam, found to be a much-needed comfort after the previous evening. Hoshiko had refused to sleep after Minako had left, even when taken from her cradle in the nursery and placed between her two exhausted yet doting parents. He was going to wear a hole in the carpet if he kept pacing, desperate to finally get his fussing pup to sleep. She would need to be left with her nurse soon so he could attend Council and he didn’t want to leave her when she was still in such obvious distress.</p><p>Council was not something Yuuri would normally attend, being that he was only an Omega and it “just wasn’t done”.  This time however, it would be attended by just the handful of members that made up his husband’s inner circle, having proven themselves loyal to both the Crown Prince and his mate even before the couple had been wed and mated.</p><p>Yuuri didn’t know if it was just the exhaustion making him slow and stupid, but he still hadn’t started to process what had happened the night before. As a former apprenticed temple dancer Yuuri had witnessed enough Seeing's to know that the first was always the hardest for everyone involved. However, despite his years spent under Minako’s tutelage, he had never seen anything like what had occurred last night. His former mentor had taken up the standard position for the First Seeing and had quickly fallen into a trance, her eyes open, but unseeing. Hoshiko had cried briefly, but soon followed Minako into a trance of her own. Both bodies had gone deathly still, the rise and fall of their chests the only indication that either were still alive.</p><p>An hour had passed in silence, then another, and another. The shadows on the floor lengthened as the sun began to set. Late afternoon became evening, and then night while the two parents waited. Yuuri tried to pass the time with a book while Viktor reviewed documents that he needed to sign for his father. But neither could really settle enough to focus. Yuuri had ended up staring blankly at the same page while Viktor had taken up pacing the length of the room, equally as unsettled and unable to focus. This was going on far longer than what was to be expected. Viktor had just stoked the fire when Hoshikos frightened cries ripped through the dimly lit room. Both parents startled, Yuuri leaping to his feet immediately. Still caught in her trance, Minako’s body trembled violently.</p><p>Something had gone wrong. This was not how Seeing’s worked. Yuuri felt sick to his stomach as he scooped his daughter up. "It's alright little star, I've got you." He soothed, rocking her and letting out as much calming scent as he could as her desperate wails filled the space. Viktor grabbed Minako by the shoulders and started shaking her, calling her name until she startled, and then helping her to a chair when she had finally roused. The conversation that had followed had left Yuuri unnerved. What little he had learned during his studies worried him. He most likely wouldn’t have gotten any rest, even if Hoshiko had slept. </p><p>He must have completed his thousandth circuit of the spacious bedchamber when the door opened, his husband stepping inside and taking him into his arms. Viktors had somehow managed to look flawless once again, despite the chaos of the night before. It wasn’t fair. The Alpha offered him a soft kiss and the tender smile he save just for Yuuri.</p><p>“Has everyone already arrived?” Yuuri asked as he nuzzled into his Alpha, allowing Viktor to scent him and their pup.</p><p> “We are still waiting on a few, my love. I wanted to give you time to get ready. Maybe get cleaned up.” Yuuri flushed. He was still in his nightclothes, more concerned with soothing his daughter than getting dressed. Viktor just chuckled and plucked Hoshiko from Yuuri's arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She snuggled up to her Papa so that her nose was tucked up against his scent gland.</p><p>“Don’t worry darling,” the Alpha soothed. “I can manage this one well enough on my own, and you know she’ll be fine when we need to leave her with Yuko. Go get dressed.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuris cheek before exiting, humming a Russian lullaby as he left. Alone now, the Omega made his way to the wardrobe, in the hopes of looking at least somewhat put together. </p><p>By the time Viktor had returned Yuuri had donned delicate dark blue robes with sleeves that just barely brushed the floor and his long hair had been tied back in a low ponytail. Viktor adjusted the silver circlet that sat on his head so that the single sapphire teardrop hung perfectly on his brow. Yuuri in turn placed Viktors own heavier crown on his head.</p><p>“Are you ready dearest?” The alpha asked, offering his arm out to his mate. Yuuri accepted it and managed a small tight smile.</p><p>“No,” He admitted, “But we don’t have a choice.”</p><p>“No, my darling” Viktor sighed. “That we do not.”</p><p> </p><p>The few times Yuuri had been permitted into the council room had gone less then well for him. He would gladly avoid the place entirely if the decision was entirely up to him. A fair number of the representatives from the Traditionalist houses always looked upon him with disapproval heavy in their eyes, uncaring of how intelligent or capable Yuuri may be. All they could see was an omega temple dance of foreign birth. Hardly someone fit for a place such as the council chambers, certainly not someone appropriate to be mated to the crown prince of one of the largest kingdoms in the world.  </p><p>This time however he would have attended whether or not anyone liked it, Trad’s be damned. Fortunately, the eyes of those in attendance held nothing but the respect that his status as Consort dictated. The small gathering of Lords and Ladies stood, bowing to the royal couple, remaining standing until the pair were seated. Of course, Viktor would hardly permit Yuuri to be in the presence of anyone who would treat him as less than the royalty that he was. Yuuri settled at his husbands’ right hand, where Lord Feltsman would normally be sat. The Seer sat directly to Viktors left, her fingers steepled together and her lips pursed into a thin grim line, heavy bags under eyes. She looked terrible.</p><p>“I would like to thank you all for coming in such short notice.” Viktor started. “I realize that calling a meeting of my Inner Circle with no warning is rare." He nodded his head to the Seer at his side.  “Seer Okukawa” He continued, “preformed my pups first Seeing. She advised that it would be best for what she Saw be revealed to more than just Yuuri and myself.” Viktor paused as murmurs of congratulations and worry circled the room. “Seer Okukawa” Viktor encouraged. “You may speak freely.”</p><p>Minako rose from her seat, graceful and poised despite her obvious exhaustion.</p><p>“Thank you.  Under normal circumstances the results of the First Seeing are to be kept private, shared only with the newborn pups Dam and Sire.” She swallowed thickly. “However, on this occasion I believe that what was Seen needs to be shared with those who have proven themselves loyal to his Majesty. My oaths prevent me from speaking as openly as I would like. It is common knowledge that Seers act as guides, able to view one’s paths laid down by the Gods at birth. We do not tell a person’s future. Birth, marriage, death, war, all can turn a person down a different predetermined path. Though numerous, the possible paths one may be faced with is finite and cannot be altered. Seeing’s are always difficult for the Seer. The first Seeing is hard for the pup as well, though no one can say why. Because the Gods have only laid down a few paths by the time a person is born, the first Seeing doesn't provide much information. Typically, we can tell if the pups childhood will be happy, loved, blessed with fortune. The next seeing rarely takes place until a person comes of age.”</p><p>“However, with Princess Hoshiko, there were no neatly paved pathways to be found. Instead I found Potential. The Gods are unable to determine the paths she may walk.”</p><p>“The Gods always know.” Protested Yakov.</p><p>“The Gods ALMOST always know, Lord Feltsman. Or if they do know, they have made the conscious decision to not predetermine her paths. It's very rare and no one knows exactly how or why this occurs.” She sighed and sat back down “The last documented case of Potential being reported was half a century ago in Canada, right before the Leroy’s had successfully overthrown the previous King. Before that it was before the plague in Brasil, before that the Civil War in the Amaricas. The very first Potential is rumored to have been Seen mere days before the eruption that ended the Xing Dynasty. Events big enough to change the flow of history always occurs after a Potential has been Seen. Or, in even rarer cases, when the Gods CHOSE not to lay down paths, such as the one that was reported in Canada. That Potential means that the person will be the catalyst for change.”</p><p>“Why do Potentials even happen?” Asked Yuuri. He had never been told any of this when he had studied under Minako and had not gotten far enough in his studies to be allow access to the documents that would have contained this type of information.</p><p>“Anything written on the matter is merely speculation. The most popular theory is that someone who is a potential or a catalyst has so many paths available to them that the Gods could chose from that they are unable to agree amongst themselves as to how to lay them, or connect them to anyone else's. Any path a Catalyst walks will drastically alter the paths of those surrounding them. An alternative theory is that a Catalyst is a sort of reset button. The Gods have decided that they are unhappy with paths that were previously laid down and the Catalyst exists to make necessary alterations to those already set for others. Given her heritage and the circumstances of her birth, it would be a safe bet to call Hoshiko a Catalyst.”</p><p>“Hoshikos an infant, she has done and can do nothing.” Commented Viktor.</p><p>Minako shrugged “If she is a Catalyst it is her existence that matters, not her age. Given our current comfortable standing on the international level and the rather <em>colorful</em> Nikiforov family history and the tense nature of the latest political gatherings, it's clear the issue will be one of a domestic nature." She frowned. “The Traditionalists never made any effort to hide their disapproval of Yuuri. They disapproved of him even before he was formally presented to the court. I can't help but believe that whatever was Seen is related to them. For you to break off the arranged marriage with Princess Crispino so you could wed a lowly apprentice Temple Dancer meant that they wouldn't even give Yuuri a chance.” Viktor gave her a dark look. Minako flinched, but pressed on. “Even before the pregnancy was confirmed and publicly announced the Trads were suggesting that any heirs born to a Commoner from the East who lacked any title, even a rare male omega, would be unfit to inherit the crown.”  She offered a sympathetic glance to her former student and Ward. “They have also recently been suggesting that the lack of confirmation of Yuuris purity before marriage, along with the delay of Hoshikos Naming ceremony is more than enough reason for them to believe that Hoshiko is not in fact your daughter."</p><p>The look Viktor gave her as Yuuri shrank back in his chair, face flushed red with embarrassment, had several of the council members flinching.</p><p>“There has also been talk about Alexi returning to St. Petersburg.” Yakov interjected before Viktor could do anything more than snarl at Minako.  While normally patient, the Prince had a reputation for being rather quick to anger when it came to his mate. “The timing is far too convenient, considering he hasn’t been here for several years. Your half-brother may be a bastard, but there are those amongst the Trads who would gladly see him sitting on the throne instead of you.”</p><p>“They would slander my mate and doubt my daughters legitimacy and then dare turn around and support my brother?!”  Viktor growled. “They wouldn’t”</p><p>“Please," Lord Nikolai interjected with an undignified snort, "it’s never been about purity or legitimacy, your Majesty. Everyone knows that. The Trads just want to see someone on the throne who will pander to their every whim without question.” Grumbled Lord Nikolai</p><p>“And Alexi would be more than happy to give in to every one of their demands, just as long as he could personally benefit from doing so.” Added Yuuri.</p><p>“Exactly.” Minako agreed</p><p>“Are you actually suggesting that a good half of the Great Council, people from Houses who have served the crown well for multiple generations, would commit treason?!” Sir Babicheva hissed. “Russia’s subjects are loyal to our Prince and his consort.”</p><p>“While the loyalty of the public ensures that everyday life is peaceful, it means nothing should a large enough group on influential politicians decide that they have had enough of his majesties flagrant disregard for their beloved traditions. The only reason the Traditionalist party hasn't tried to throw their weigh around is because the King has always gone out of his way to keep them relatively quiet. A tactic that certainly hasn't helped stop the growth of their seditious rhetoric. While acting in his father’s stead, Viktor has refused to do the same and they are hardly pleased." Countered Yakov</p><p>“So, what do we do with this information?” queried Lord Kapersik. </p><p>“I am a Seer.” Answered Minako, indignant. “Not a politician and certainly no Noble. My task is to gather and interpret what I See. It is neither my responsibility nor my place to decide what to do with any of it.”</p><p>“It would see prudent,” Madam Baranovskya interjected sternly, “that the number of agents currently in the field be increased. Naturally we already have people with eyes on Sir Alexi. That number should be doubled, posted in the nearby villages he may visit regularly. If he is planning anything, I <strong>will </strong>hear of it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Agreed Lady Altin. “We have the advantage of Seer Okukawa’s warning, as ambiguous as it is. Enhance the number of patrols, station more guards, remain vigilant. That is the best we can do for the time being.”</p><p>“That being said,” coughed Lord Kapersik, expression embarrassed. “It would still be best if Princess Hoshikos Naming ceremony were held as soon as possible.” A low growl rumbled from deep within Viktors chest in response to the insinuations that the other noble may or may not have been making.</p><p>“I mean no offense your Majesties." Kapersik quickly added. "None here question her Highnesses legitimacy, or the purity or loyalty of Prince Yuuri prior to marriage, but the delay has given the Trads fodder. The preparations for the ceremony were put in place as soon as the Prince Consort was confirmed to be with child. They can be finalized quickly. Move it to the Temple at the city center.  Make it as big a public spectacle as you can. Show them that Hoshiko is yours, that she is just as much royalty as you yourself, regardless of her Dams prior lack of title and speculated chastity. You are ashamed of neither of them, no one here would ever think otherwise. Make that abundantly clear. Besides, it will give people something to celebrate after the unusually harsh winter we had, and a rest before the planting season starts. That alone would do much to lift everyone’s spirits and further solidify the publics support of you.”</p><p>“How soon should we have it?” Asked Yuuri, running his thumb over his husbands gold wedding ring, trying to sooth his irate mate.</p><p>“Yakov?” Kapersik deferred as he adjusted his glasses. “You’d be the most qualified to advise us on a date.”</p><p>“The month ends in only a few weeks. We will need to alter some of the original plans, expand the scope of the event.” Viktors uncle and closest advisor answered. “I believe that we could hold it the first week of the new month. That should provide enough time to contact the Guardians you have selected for her, and for them to get here, as well as have some excitement for the event drummed up.” </p><p>“Alright.” Answered Viktor, heaving a heavy sigh. “Alright, I’ll contact the Guardians. We will hold it on the first rest day of the new month. Until then, I want increased guards in the palace. If and when Alexi shows himself, I want eyes on him at all times. If anyone hears anything that could be related to this I am to be told immediately.” He raised Yuuris hand to his lips, kissing the golden ring adorning his mates finger. “I will not allow anything to happen to my country, my throne, and most importantly my mate and child. Is that understood?!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Nameday ceremonies and celebrations, Alexie appears, and a consequence of Hoshikos troubled birth is revealed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nameday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoshiko's Nameday arrives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have lied when I said that a consequence would be revealed this chapter. Nameday was supposed to be part of a longer chapter, but it seemed like it needed to stand on it's own, even though it made the chapter much shorter than it originally was. I've changed the rating for future chapters that I'm in the process of editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri Plisetsky very much wished he could slump down in his chair. He hadn’t been able to get much sleep, not with the information that his cousin had shared with him just as soon as he'd arrived from Moscow, just a few days earlier. Luckily for him, the high backed chair with it's bare wooden seat made slouching impossible. This guaranteed Yuri's general health and overall well being would remain well. Viktor would <em>murder </em>him if he messed any part of this day up. So Yuri kept his eyes forward from where he sat facing the crowded Temple and did his best to appear attentive.</p><p>Viktor had taken Yakov’s recommendations very much to heart and had opened up Hoshiko's naming to the public. Rather than being held in the private palace temple, as was typical, it was moved to the city Temple at the very heart of St. Petersburg. It was the largest Temple in all of Russia, known throughout the world as one of the most beautiful structures to have ever been built. People had traveled from the farthest corners of the country to be in attendance. Some had even come from overseas. Both Sara and Michele Crispino had traveled from Italia to be there. A famous painter from Thailund had been commissioned to create a portrait of the group of six and Hoshiko. And Yuri had very quickly noticed how the invited guests were seated. Immediate family members were sat at at the very front, along with the entirety of the Great Council. The Traditionalists were grouped together where they could have the best view, all of them wearing similar pinched expressions. Yuri couldn’t help but think they looked constipated.  The rows farther back were for those people who might have lacked a titled but had managed to garner an invitation through some sort of personal connection to the crown or council member. The rest of the space was filled with as many people as would fit, until the crowd spilled out into the courtyard. This entire fiasco must have been a logistical nightmare for Captain Altin and is Royal Guard.</p><p>Lord Giacometti sat to the right of Yuri. Mari and Chulanont were to his left. All were looking a little misty eyed. While honored to be where he was, Yuri wasn't quite as emotional as his companions. He was happy for his cousin and mate, of course he was, but the thick scent of incense was starting to give him a headache. The heat of the unmoving altar flame in addition to the large number of people was making it uncomfortably warm. He could feel himself starting to sweat under his formal court  clothes. He dared not move to wipe at his damp forehead, determined to perform his role as perfectly as possible. Fortunately, the priestess was nearing the end of the final prayer.</p><p>“Hoshiko Victorovna Katsuki Nikiforova,” The Priestess’s voice sang out, starting the actual Naming. “Daughter of his majesty Crown Prince Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforov and his chosen mate Yuuri Toshiyavitch Katsuki Nikiforov, is a child that came into this world on a night with no stars. The sacred texts say that those born on these dark nights are watched over closely and jealously by the Gods.” </p><p>“However, the Six Gods have shown themselves to be capricious, and are not enough to ensure a person is able to navigate the paths laid down before them.  Six Guardians are here today to bind themselves to this child of House Nikiforov, to aide the Gods by acting as guard and guide as she travels down the roads lain before her. They will be bound to her in this life and the next.” She turned to the two new parents, her voice gentle, almost reverent. Yuuri was gently rocking a now cranky Hoshiko. She was no doubt hungry an uncomfortable, clad in her little white gown, trimmed in stiff, scratchy lace.</p><p>“You have named yourself her first two Guardians?” She asked solemnly. It was a prescribed question. As was the response.</p><p>“We have.” Came her parents unified reply.</p><p>“Those who have come here to pledge themselves as Guardians, step forward.” The aged priestess commanded.</p><p>Yuri, along with the other three Alphas, made their collective way to the altar and its un-flickering flame. He and Lord Giacometti took their places next to the Crown Prince, Mari and Chulanont stood beside Prince Consort. All stood facing the crowd. The Seer Minako approached the altar, bowing low, before offering up a single small piece of parchment to the Priestess. It was so yellowed with age and so thin that it was nearly transparent. The priestess picked up the golden dagger resting on the altar, it's blade wickedly sharp and flashing silver in the flame.</p><p>“Present your right hands.” The Priestess ordered.</p><p>All six of adults wordlessly complied. In quick practiced movements she pierced the pad of each adult’s thumb with the golden dagger, just deep enough so that a small drop of blood raised to the surface.  The parchment was then pressed to Viktors thumb, leaving a perfect red print behind. As Hoshikos Sire, he had to be the first to bind himself to her. His bond confirmed that his claim to her and showed that he trusted that she was of his blood. Phichit, Mari, Christoph and Yuri all placed their own bloody mark onto the page as well. Last to leave his mark was Yuuri, his own print signaling his approval of the Guardians his mate had selected for their child.  When all six thumbprints had been collected so that they formed a circle, the priestess reached for the small needle that sat upon the altar.  Yuri winced. This part always made him uncomfortable.</p><p>The Priestess quickly passed the needle over the flame while softly reciting a yet another prayer. As gently as she could, she took Hoshikos tiny hand into her own aged one.  Swiftly she pricked the tip of Hoshikos thumb and added the pups own tiny print into the center of the circle of six.  As expected Hoshiko started to cry at the tiny needle prick, Yuuri quickly attempting to comfort her as best he could.</p><p>“Six have stepped forward and pledged themselves as Guardians to this child, all now bound by blood. With the Gods blessing, the child has been Named Hoshiko Viktorovna Katsuki Nikiforova, daughter of Crown Prince Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforov the third, and his consort Yuuri Toshiyavitch Nikiforov. Blood has bound her to Duke Yuri Andrieovich Plisetsky cousin and Ward of Viktor Nikiforov, Lord Christoph Giacometti bond brother of Viktor Nikiforov, Mari Katsuki elder sister of Yuuri Nikiforov, and Phichit Chulanont bond brother of Yuuri Nikiforov.” After all names had been announced, all six Guardian’s moved to gently scent Hoshiko offering a sense of security and calm, Hoshiko’s whimpers quieted to wet snuffles and her eyes fluttered closed, accepting the comfort and signaling her own approval of her six new Guardians.</p><p>The Priestess held the blood-stained parchment aloft and let it flutter into the flames, the light within the still flame quivering as the fire quickly devoured the dry parchment, leaving only a trickle of smoke and smear of ash behind. Viktor rubbed his fingers through the ash and, ever so gently, smeared it across his daughter’s brow in a single shimmering gray streak. As soon as his fingers lifted from Hoshikos skin, it felt as if all of Russia cheered. The sound rattled and bounced in Yuri’s chest and filled the massive space with a cacophony of joyous noise.  Yuri felt his eyes grow damp as the proud parents beamed. The only time the blond had seen the couple this happy had been on the day their betrothal had been made public. If Yuri remembered correctly, that event had also been met with wild cheers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Alexie shows his face very briefly and Yuri is not amused. Some new people move in and Viktor knows that it's best not to complain and just have the hamster tree installed.  I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yurio never thought that he would ever admit to loving anyone. Hoshiko quickly proves him wrong and he delights in spoiling his little ward as the year passes in relative peace and quiet. Of course that doesn't mean that he's forgotten about the Seeing and Alexie's snooping into things that were none of his business.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun chapter to write even though it feels like a bit of a filler and I'm glossing over a lot of time. I can't help but think that Yurio would totally spoil Hoshiko at every chance he got.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hoshiko’s Nameday celebration would be one for the record books. Viktor had pulled out all of the stops to make it something that would be talked about for years to come . Thai dancers had come with Phichit to perform and stilt walkers wandered the streets, tossing flowers and Nipponese sweets into the crowds. The festivities lasted a full three days. People were deep in their cups by the end of the first night, toasting to the good health of their Princess.</p><p>Laughter and bawdy songs spilled onto the streets from every single tavern and inn in the city. If the Traditionalists had been spreading any unsavory lies about the new princess’s heritage, they were quickly dismissed as being the gossip of petty old-fashioned men. Certainly no one, not even Crown Prince Viktor, would make such a fuss for a child that was not theirs, or that they were not proud of. The Crown Prince and his consort had returned to their palace even as the celebrations continued. The needed to take their very tired daughter home, where she could rest safely, away from the chaos. Yuri had decided to follow. He was tired as well, and couldn’t wait to fall onto his bed and sleep until the beginning of next week. Besides, Mama Hiroko was here with the rest of Katsuki’s family. And that meant Katsudon.</p><p> </p><p>Belly filled with the Hiroko’s katsudon Yuri felt warm and pleasantly sleepy as he made his way up to the private family quarters. The only way dinner could have been any better was if Hoshi had been there, instead of asleep in her nursery.</p><p>“-are you sure?” A voice rang through the hall, high and reedy, pulling Yurio from his thoughts.</p><p>“If you’re lying to me or your information is in any way flawed…”</p><p>Yuri pressed himself against the wall before he could round the corner to the hall where the voice was coming from. He knew who it was immediately. It never failed to make his skin crawl on the rare occasions that it echoed through St Petersburg Palace. Alexie.</p><p>Viktors half-brother had decided to come to the Capital for Hoshiko’s name day despite not having been invited. Many had been surprised, but happy, speculating that the rift between the crown prince and his older half-brother was slowly being mended. Yuri didn’t trust him farther than he could spit.</p><p>“Do you really think I’m that stupid.” A feminine voice answered. “I’m risking my entire livelihood to get you this info. The palace healer has been very clear that Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov will bear no more of the Princes children. The healings performed that saved both him and the pups life have rendered him barren.”</p><p>Yuri swallowed thickly. He knew this, as did the other three who had claimed Hoshiko as their Ward. While initially upset when they had found out, Viktor and Yuuri ultimately didn’t care, considering what the alternative would have meant. Yuri didn’t care either. All that mattered to him was the wellbeing and happiness of his Little Star. She had already managed to worm her way into his heart, and he wasn’t even embarrassed to admit it.</p><p>“Of course, my idiot brother is far too sentimental, too besotted with that whore mate of his and their pup to care.” Alexie sneered. “Is anyone other than the immediate family aware?”</p><p>“Not that I know of. I fail to see what good this information will do you anyway.” The young woman sniffed.</p><p>“You let me worry about that.”</p><p>Yuri bit his tongue and did his best to suppress his scent as he heard the jangle of a purse exchanging hands. Rage burned acidic in his throat.</p><p>“I trust we can call upon you again, should the need arise.” Alexie continued.</p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p><p>Yuri turned quickly retrace his steps until he was about a quarter of the way down the stairs he had just climbed. As he went up the stairs again a young woman in the robes of an apprentice healer walked past him, offering a small bow.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Yuri blinked at her. “Huh?"</p><p>“You look upset. And on a day such as this.”</p><p>Yuri did his best to smooth out his expression.</p><p>“Yes,” He answered. “Of course, I’m just tired.”</p><p>This seemed be enough for the young woman, who continued down the steps with a quite goodnight. Yuri waited until she had disappeared around a corner until he allowed himself to fall back against the wall, the coolness of the stone helping to ground him. Viktor was going to go feral once he learned that this had reached Alexie, or anyone else for that matter.</p><p>Yuri rubbed his hand across his face briefly before once again making his way up the steps and towards his chambers.</p><p>“Cousin!” Alexie cheered, offering him the heart shaped smile that he shared with both Viktor and his father.</p><p>“Alexie.” Yuri greeted. “Are you lost?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I am afraid I have seemed to get turned around. It’s just been so long since I last spent any length of time here. I was looking for the library.”</p><p>Yuri arched a single perfectly shaped golden eyebrow, if only because he knew exactly how much it pissed Alexie off when he did.</p><p>“It’s two floors down on the left.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yura. I was afraid I would be lost in these hallways for the rest of the night.” Alexie offered Yuri a bow that somehow managed to come off as mocking. “What would I have ever done without you.” He grinned. “Guardian for a day and already so helpful. The princess is lucky to have you.”</p><p>Yuri couldn’t help it, sharp angry pheromones flowed out of him, tickling his nose. Alexie’s grin widened. “Sleep well Lord Plisetsky. You look like you need it.” With that Alexie casually brushed past Yuri and made his way down the stairs.</p><p>He had hardly disappeared when the blond Alpha felt his fist connect hard against the wall, a bright flash of pain running through his hand. He cursed as he drew his hand back with a wince. One of his knuckles was bleeding.</p><p>“Yurio?” Came a soft voice, familiar and gentle.</p><p>“What!” He snarled, turning toward the person who dared to approach him. His blue green eyes met Katsuki’s worried brown ones. The prince consort flinched; Yuri felt like a dick. “Sorry.” He offered, guilt rushing through him. “I thought you were still with the others.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I just came up to check on Hoshi.” The omega placed a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Are you okay Yurio?”</p><p>Yuri grimaced. “I need you to get Viktor. Now.”</p><p>His story, as expected, had Viktor seething. “I should have him tried for treason.” He hissed; voice icy hot with fury.</p><p>“You can’t go putting someone on trial for purchasing information, even information about us.” Yuuri scolded as he cleaned and bandaged Yurio's injured hand. “All personal feelings aside, he hasn’t committed any crime. Even if we were trying to keep my….condition private it was bound to get out eventually.” Yuuri flinched. “It would have inevitably been noticed a few years from now at the very least.” Viktor wrapped his distressed mate up in his arms. Even furious, Viktor was compelled to comfort his mate.</p><p>“We can at least see to it that the healer is fired and unable to take up work anywhere within the city."</p><p>“Why does any of this even matter to him?” Yuri couldn’t help but ask. “tHe has nothing to do with how many children you have. If anything, Hoshiko being your only direct descendant would only benefit him.” Yuri felt himself go pale when the pair only stared at him, a disturbing amount of fear in both blue and brown eyes. “You actually think the Seer was on to something.”</p><p>“We can’t afford not to take her words seriously.” Viktor sighed, resting his chin on the top of Yuuris head. “Alexie may be an insufferable ass, but he isn’t stupid. He knows that this type of thing has been enough to topple Kingdoms in the past. What’s to say he wouldn’t succeed if he attempted it himself?”</p><p>“Your father wouldn’t back you?” Asked Yuuri, tipping his head back to look at his mate.</p><p>“The King’s a dick.” Muttered Yurio. “He doesn't care. He's been off terrorizing our neighbors since the Queen died, leaving you to do all of the real work. We're only surviving because of all of your work."</p><p>“Expanding our territory is real work.” Viktor said, more from habit than anything else. This hadn’t been the first time the cousins had had this type of conversation. “He is doing what he sees as best. And he would never get involved in a conflict between me and my brother. Alexie knows this. He also knows that my hands are tied unless the Council agrees that he had made moves that would justify actions taken against him. With the Trads potentially backing him and trying to cut the budget of the army, the chances of that happening are slim. He will head back North soon and the best we can do is make sure that he stays there.</p><p>Alexie did head back North after the three full days of celebrating came to an end. People had to return to work, fields needed to be plowed, cows milked, and shops opened. Still, something sat wrong with Yuri about this entire thing. He didn’t want to leave St Petersburg, but he needed to return to Moscow to manage the Plisetsky estate while his Grandfather was busy with the Great Council? Even after extending his visit by several days, he eventually had to board the carriage that would take him on the long journey back home.</p><p>Unable to move in like Mari and Phichit had, Yurio made sure to check up on his little Ward as frequently as he could manage, making the trip to St. Petersburg palace several times that year. He made sure to bring gifts with him every time he visited. He had given her a soft stuffed kitty right before he had boarded his carriage after the Nameday celebrations had wound down. During the summer he brought sturdy books with colorful pictures and a wide parasol that would protect Hoshiko's delicate skin from the harsh sun. Hoshiko had taken her first hesitant steps while clinging to Yurio’s hand during his fall visit. Yuuri had cried, Viktor had pouted, and Yurio had never loved someone as much as he loved his Little Star’. Unfortunately, that visit was abruptly cut short. Victor had caught Yurio riding his horse with Hoshiko seated in a special backpack that Yurio had had made. She clung to his long blond hair and shrieked in delight as they raced through the fields. His cousin had been beyond furious, and had immediately ordered Yurio out of the palace, telling him that he was not to set foot in St. Petersburg until Viktor said so. Thankfully his exile was brief and he was invited to spend Gods Week with Hoshiko, as well as her other Guardians, as long as he didn't put so much as a toe in the stables. The winter was blessedly mild compared to the previous one, and even the most rural villages had enough food stored away to get them through the hardest months without calling for assistance.</p><p>Still, no matter how mild the winter was, or how peacefully year passed by, Yuri couldn’t forget about Alexie. There was a constant tension buzzing under his skin. He had learned as a child that Seeing’s were not connected to the passage of time. What was Seen could happen a day later or a decade later. More importantly, Minako had never been wrong about what she Saw. Just because Alexie had stayed hidden away in his mountains didn’t mean that he wasn’t up to something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Good Things Never Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good fortune can't last forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter. I've chosen to change some countries names and leave others as they are. Someone mentioned that they wished the chapters were longer. Well, here you go. This is my longest chapter yet. I have a few others written, but they need to be edited, and with work and school I'm pretty busy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor was beyond thrilled that his little Hoshi’s Nameday celebration went well, despite Minako’s concerns and Alexie’s snooping. Christoph had only gotten slightly naked after far too much wine, and Yuri had somehow managed to perform his role to perfection, something Viktor had thought would never happen. And of course, Hoshi had managed to charm all who saw her with her little giggle and her big heart shaped smile. No one could deny that she would be a rare beauty, with her father’s fair skin and unnaturally blue eyes, along with her mother’s coal black hair and exotic features. By the time the celebrations finally came to an end the parents had become laden with leather cords bearing charms guaranteeing luck, protection and good health for the princess. They would be hung on the nursery wall, beside her cradle, until she was old enough to wear them.  Yuuri wore similar charms on his wrist, also a gift from the city’s residence, presented when he was first introduced as the Crown Prince’s chosen mate. Viktor himself had more than he could count hung on his office’s walls, though he only wore two. One from his mother when he’d turned sixteen. the other one from Yuuri, when he’d accepted Viktors courting gift.</p><p>Still, no amount of blessings or charms or good fortune hanging on a wall could convince Viktor’s inner Alpha to stand down. He had always been protective of those he loved, and there was no one in this life or the next who he loved more than his Yuuri and Hoshiko. It took a good few months before his hackles stopped raising if someone who wasn’t well known approached his mate and pup without invitation. He couldn’t help it. Yuuri did his best to be understanding, but even <em>his</em> patience was endless. It would eventually have become a real problem if not for the intrusion of the two people who Viktor knew he could depend on to look after his darlings when he was pulled away.  </p><p>Phichit arrived, unannounced, just as the weather turned chilly and the leaves in the border forest turned fiery with reds and golds. The amount of luggage burdening the carriages that had pulled up to the palace doors made it obvious that the younger Alpha was planning on more than just a brief social visit.</p><p>“How do you expect me to keep an eye on this little one with her in Russia and me all the way in Thailund.” He laughed, picking Hoshiko up and offering her the little pink elephant his mother had hand made for his darling Ward.  He couldn’t come empty handed after all. She immediately began gnawing on its trunk. “Aw, are you teething jao-ying-noy?” He cooed, planting a kiss on her dark head before turning his attention back to Viktor. “We both know Yurio and Chris would have moved in months ago if they were able to leave their own estates in someone else’s care.” He continued.</p><p> Viktor couldn’t argue with that. “And Mari?” He crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow, trying his absolute hardest to keep from grinning.</p><p>“Don’t insult my intelligence, Nikiforov.” Phichit sniffed, nose upturned in mock offense. “Mari hasn’t left since she arrived for Chiko-chans Nameday.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“<em>Really.</em>” Phichit rolled his eyes.  “She’d never dream of allowing her one and <em>only </em>precious little niece to be left in the care of a bunch of nameless, faceless nurses when you and Yuuri are away.”</p><p>“Hey!” Protested the nurse sitting in the corner of the room, glaring at the Thai lord over her sewing.</p><p>“You don’t count Yuko-san.” Phichit chirped. “That’s right.” He sang to Hoshiko, rubbing their noses together and eliciting a muffled giggle of delight from her, the elephant trunk still in her mouth. “Auntie Yuko doesn’t count. We love Auntie Yuko don’t we. Yes, we do.”  Viktor shook his head at the younger Alphas antics.</p><p>“Ko!”  She cheered, waving at her nurse.</p><p>“Where is Yuuri anyway?” Phichit asked.</p><p>“With Minako.”</p><p>“Thanks. C’mon jao-fa, let’s go find mama and see if he can find you something a bit nicer to chew on.” Phichit chirruped to Hoshiko as he pranced off to go find Yuuri. Viktor heaved a sigh and went to see that the maids put a room together for the not entirely unwelcomed invader. As well as two more for Yuri and Chris…just in case. </p><p>Aside from the introduction of Phichit’s unique brand of happy chaos, life remained relatively calm. Hoshiko was growing quickly and getting into absolutely everything the second her parents or caretakes looked away. While both Viktor and Yuuri wanted to encourage her curiosity and allow her as much freedom as possible, they didn’t want her tumbling down the palaces many stairs or getting lost in the labyrinthian lower levels. Viktor had never realized how dangerous his home was until his daughter had become mobile. Sharp edges, slippery floors, steep stairs and open flames were absolutely everywhere. He was starting to wonder how he himself had ever managed to survive to adulthood.</p><p> </p><p> Yurio visited as often as he could manage. During the summer months Lord Plisetsky would return to Moscow and the Plisetsky estate, freeing his cousin of his usual responsibilities, allowing Yurio to spend the season in St. Petersburg.  Christoph also made it a point to visit on holidays and always set aside some extra time whenever he had to be in St. Petersburg for business. On those occasions he would kidnap his best friend so they could go out blow off some steam together. Those nights tended to be wild, with Viktor getting fantastically drunk and Chris angering not an insignificant number of husbands by the time the night was over. Viktor had to rebuff more than his own fair share of advances from women and men of all dynamics. Every monarch of Russia before Viktor had taken advantage of their right to have as many affairs and lovers as they wanted. He didn’t deny that he hadn’t indulged in his share of nameless faceless companions, before Yuuri. After Yuuri had danced his way into the  his life, he’d allowed no one but the omega temple dancer in his bed.  </p><p> Life was, overall, good. As long as Viktor didn’t think about the incident with the horse. He’d nearly had a heart attack at seeing Yurio, with his pup on his back, tearing through the fields on his fastest mare. Exiling his cousin for a brief time was the least that Viktor could have done. He could have told Yuuri. He probably should have, but Hoshiko adored Yurio and it would been more than a little problematic if the omega decided to gut him.</p><p> Yuuri seemed to settle with Mari and Phichit around all the time. His husband would never admit it, but Viktor knew that Yuuri suffered from homesickness from time to time. He’d spend those days down in the laundry, helping to fold clean linens. It wasn’t the same as working at his family’s inn in Hasetsu, but it helped. The betas who worked down there were kind and would talk to him as if he were just another employee, and not the husband of their crown prince. With Mari there to speak with him in his native tongue, the trips to the laundry became less frequent. She also kept a close eye on Viktor. It seemed that Viktor still hadn’t earned her complete trust, despite having proven himself devoted to Yuuri on many occasions. Still, he treated his sister in law with the utmost respect. She may just be a common born no body, but even Viktor stepped carefully around her. If there was any Alpha who could outmatch Viktor in ferociousness and strength when he was angry, it was Mari.</p><p>The King had returned from terrorizing the smaller nearby lands when the snows started to fall, as he always did. Unable to bully the neighbors, he took to wandering through the palace corridors and terrorizing the staff. Hardly a day went by where Viktor didn’t have to step in to rescue a young servant girl or kitchen boy from the kings gnarled and grasping hands. He’d also needed to hire two maids and a new cook, after the previous ones quit, tired with the endless harassment. He’d given all three fantastic references and allowed them to leave with no hard feelings. It happened every year, and every year it seemed to get worse.</p><p> It was Yuuri who ultimately put a stop to the behavior. His brute of a father, after far too much vodka, decided that Yuuri would be an easy target for his grasping hands.  Normally, sweet, gentle Yuuri would have simply scolded his father in law away, and steered him to the nearest guard, seeing that he was put to bed and not given any more vodka. The Kings critical miscalculation was approaching Yuuri on what Yuuri considered to be hallowed ground. Hoshiko’s nursery. He only permitted a handful of people in the room and the King was not one of them. The little girl had burst into tears and hid her face in her mama’s shoulder at the sight of the smelly hulking stranger that was lurching towards them. The combination of the invasion into <em>his </em>territory and Hoshiko’s frightened sobs would have made Yuuri livid. Being drunk and stupid, the king had ignored the warning hiss that Yuuri sent his way. Instead he drew closer until one hand grabbed Yuuris ass and the other reached towards Hoshiko. His father had stumbled out of the room mere moments later with three bleeding scratches on his cheek. Yuuri had then proceeded to deposit Hoshiko into a very confused Yuko’s arms, and chased the king through the halls until the king had been herded out of their wing. Viktor didn’t know exactly what had happened after that. Yuuri refused to tell him.</p><p>After witnessing Yuuri confronting the King the staff started gazing at Yuuri with new admiration and awe whenever he passed. Whatever <em>had</em> happened had his pervert father keeping his hands to himself. An angry Yuuri was a scary Yuuri. Viktor had learned this the hard way. He could almost feel sorry for the old man. Almost. Thankfully enough people had seen enough of the incident that Yuuri wouldn’t get into any trouble. While no laws had been broken, harassing a mated omega with a young pup was a taboo that even a King couldn’t break without facing repercussions.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri was able to return to his studies with Minako, spending as many hours as he could manage dancing under the Seers sharp and critical gaze. He had become unwell soon after his pregnancy had been confirmed, therefore had been forced to stop. Even though he would never become a full-fledged dancer, the lessons allowed him to escape Palace life and his own responsibilities as Royal Consort for a short time. It wasn’t that he hated his position, but the drastic shift from mind numbingly dull days to frantic chaotic ones left him tense and anxious. Yuuri spent the rest of his time with Hoshiko, usually in the stables or, on bad weather days, curled up in the library, ready to her from a collection of fairy stories that had been sitting abandoned and dusty on the back shelves. They had been Viktors when he was a boy, a gift from his mother. He had cried the first time he’d seen his own daughter gazing wide eyed at the faded pictures in those worn and well loved books.</p><p>As for Hoshiko, she took much more after Yuuri than she did her father. While she was a loving and sweet child, she was also extraordinarily shy, hiding her face and clinging to her parents or Guardians during even the smallest of gatherings. Viktor had worried that they were doing something wrong. Mari had been the one to ease his concerns. Apparently Yuuri had been the exact same way. While she may have hid from people she didn’t know well, she absolutely adored animals.  It didn’t matter if they were Phichit’s squirming hamsters, her father’s giant and fiery war horses, or the friendlies of mutts. She had somehow even managed to befriend the raggedy barn cats in charge of keeping the mouse population under control. Yurio had found the lot of them when they were just kittens and he was the only one that could pet them. They would hiss and yowl and scratch at anyone else, so of course Hoshiko was discouraged from going near them. One of them had wandered in from the outside trying to escape the downpour it had been caught out in. He was a surly calico, with a missing eye and only half of his tail. No one had noticed him until he was found curled up in Hoshiko’s lap by the fire. It blinked at her with its lone green eye and rubbed his head against her soft pudgy cheeks. Since then she’d won the approval of every cat that lived on the palace grounds. As always, anything that Yurio liked and that liked Yurio in return, tended to gravitate to Hoshiko as well.</p><p>As one peaceful year passed into the next and Hoshiko’s second and then third birthday came and went, Viktor found himself relaxing, just a little bit. There had been no news of Alexie in months. If Hoshiko was a catalyst for something, the chances of it being a coup led by his brother were growing smaller and smaller every day. Alexie didn’t have the patience.</p><p>Did he?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Viktor awoke in a foul mood. He’d been up till very early in the morning arguing with Yakov about council business and he had slept badly when he was finally able to fall into bed. Everything outside was soggy from the drizzle that hadn’t stopped. Even the crackling fire in the bedchamber was to entirely keep the chill at bay. The air bit at the tip of his nose and seeped into the very marrow of his bones as soon as he had forced himself out from under the blankets. Yuuris brown eyes opened when the bed shifted. He sat up and offered him a concerned look.</p><p>“You look exhausted, when did you come to bed last night?”</p><p>“Late.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t stay a bit longer and get a bit more rest?” Makkachins tail thumped against the blankets in approval of this idea. It was tempting, it really was.</p><p>“I’ve got too much to tend to today.” He hated having to turn away when all he wanted to was to get back under the warm blankets and curl up against his Yuuri. Yuuri would stroke his hair and let him inhale his soothing scent until the Alpha went boneless and felt just a little less terrible.</p><p>“Surely you could delegate some things to other people. Yakov is more than capable of ---”</p><p>“Yakov isn’t the heir apparent, I am.” Viktor interrupted. He couldn’t take time off, even just a few hours. The Traditionalists had been fighting him lately. He couldn’t let his guard down for a moment or they’d be all over him.</p><p>“I know, but still- “</p><p>“Leave it alone Yuuri.” Viktor snapped. “You’re always fussing, can’t you just give it a rest for a day.” He didn’t know where the words came from, what prompted them. He couldn’t bring himself to take them back.</p><p>Yuuri flinched as if he’d been physically slapped. “I’m sorry, I was just – “</p><p>“I’m going to take a bath.” He grabbed his dressing gown and left without looking back.</p><p>The bath had done little to ease the tension stiffening his neck and throbbing behind his eyes. He’d gotten dressed into his council robes and was adjusting his collar as he walked back into the bedroom. Yuuri was still on the bed, Hoshiko cuddled up to him with her stuffed kitty and her favorite book.  She beamed when she saw him. “Papa.” She chirped, crawling to the edge of the bed and holding up her book. “Stories papa?”</p><p>Viktor gritted his teeth. He usually found her voice to be sweet and musical. Today it was shrill and grating. She stood up and proceeded to jump on the mattress, still holding out the book. “Pleeeeeaase?” He rubbed at his brow, burdened with the weight of his crown.</p><p>“Not this morning Zoltse.” He sighed.  Her lower lip watered and she clambered off the mattress, only to insistently tug at is robes. “Please please please.”</p><p>“Tonight.” He tried, irritation growing by the second.</p><p>“Now!” She laughed, beaming up at him.</p><p>“I said NO!” He snarled, a burst of angry pheromones escaping him.</p><p>Hoshiko’s eyes widened and became watery as her lower lip started to wobble. Her beloved papa had never yelled at her before, and the smell was scary and hurt her nose. Yuuri picked her up and cuddled her before she could actually start crying.</p><p>“Vitya!” His mate scolded. “She just wanted some of your time.”</p><p>He couldn’t hold his ire back anymore. “I’m busy, Yuuri. I don’t exactly have time to coddle an undisciplined pup.” Viktor spat back.</p><p>“She’s <em>thee.</em>”</p><p>Viktor returned his mates hard glare not allowing himself to feel the guilt that threatened to bubble up. “So she’s old enough to learn what “no” means.”</p><p>If he wasn’t so inexplicably angry the look his mate shot him would have had him on his knees begging for forgiveness. Instead, he pressed on. “You’re too soft on her. By the time I was her age I knew how to obey my elders.”</p><p>“Right, and you had such a happy childhood.” Yuuri sneered. He picked up Hoshiko’s blanket and signaled for Makkachin.</p><p>“Where are you going.”</p><p>“To see Phichit.”</p><p>‘”Yuuri…”</p><p>“It’s pointless to try and talk to you when you’re like this.” Yuuri had slammed the door shut behind him before Viktor could ask him what he’d meant by that.</p><p>His morning didn’t get any better. The semi-annual report was bleak, reporting an unusually poor harvest. It had been a wet summer, with the near constant rain never really allowing the ground to dry out.  This meant that the potatoes had rotted while still in the ground. There wasn’t enough crop to fill the cellars and his father had been skimming from the emergency funds so he could indulge in his raids and his whores. There wasn’t enough left in the coffers to purchase the food they would need to make it through the winter. They were facing a famine.</p><p>And of course, directly after a lonely lunch, there was the council meeting. The Traditionalists hardly waited for the customary prayers to be recited before they began.</p><p> “The council would like to discuss a matter of some concern,” began Lord Sokolov, “it has been a little more than three years since Princess Hoshiko was born. In those three years, your mate has failed to give you another pup.” Viktor felt his blood turn to ice. “Rumors have been making the rounds that Yuuri Katsuki is barren.” Viktor hissed in warning. Yuuri had warned him that it would become obvious in a few years, he hadn’t listened.</p><p>Sokolov continued, undeterred. “It is an alphas prerogative to take a new mate, should there first be unable to fulfill their duties.  We have consulted with the King and he agrees that you should remarry. We have compiled a list of excellent candidates.”</p><p>Viktor swallowed thickly. “A list.”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty, three women have been selected for you to choose from. They come from good Russian families that have been here for generation, and have been confirmed to be fertile. Able to bear you a more suitable heir. The wedding can be arranged as soon as soon as you have made a selection.”</p><p>Viktor snapped his teeth in warning. “I will take no other mate, and I already <em>have</em> an heir. We’ve been over this.”</p><p>Sokolov whistled and leaned back in his chair. “I never thought I’d see the day a young virile Alpha such as yourself would turn down a second mate. Your father certainly didn’t.”</p><p>“Sokolov..” Yakov warned. His muscles were tensed and he put a firm and on Viktors shoulder.</p><p>“Of course, you’re different aren’t you. So noble, so unendingly loyal to your little temple whore and the half breed he bore you.” The Trads howled in laughter. Viktor roared as he launched himself clear across the room, teeth bared and aching to sink into flesh. In the back of his mind he knew he was going feral. He didn’t care. His body slammed into Sokolov’s, causing both Alphas to topple to the ground. His hands found their way around a broad neck. Sokolov’s fist made contact with his face, bloodying his nose and cutting his lip. Viktor didn’t feel anything. Sokolov was old, Sokolov was fat, and Viktor, already the strongest Alpha in the room, was fueled by rage and the instinctual need to defend his mate.</p><p>“Viktor!” He could hear Yakov yelling at him. He ignored it. All he could think about was making the man under him pay for what he’d said about his family. His nails bit into the oily flesh of Sokolov’s throat. He’d kill him. He could, he knew he could they <em>both </em>knew he could. He bore down on the Traditionalist, not caring that his lips were starting to turn blue as Sokolov tore at the fingers wrapped around his neck.</p><p>“Viktor stand DOWN.” He couldn’t tell who was yelling at him anymore. Two pairs of arms grabbed him and hauled him back. He gnashed his teeth and fought against those who were keeping him from his prey. It was his right, his duty, to make Sokolov pay, to squeeze the life out of him and present his carcass to the mate he’d slandered.</p><p>“Viktor!!!” He could feel himself being dragged out the door and away from the council chamber. He fought.  “Get a hold of yourself, Vitya!” His body was slammed against hard stone wall, knocking the wind out of him. A sharp sting blossomed on his cheek. He blinked. Yakov had slapped him. A guard stood beside the aged Alpha, presumably the owner of the other set of arms that had hauled him away.</p><p>The alpha heaved for breath, anger still burning hot under his skin. “Let go.” He snarled.</p><p>“NO. Not if you’re just going to go back in and finish what you started. What were you thinking!! Attacking a member of the council? One from an Old House? Have you lost your mind?” Yakov was red faced and sweating.</p><p>“He said…” Viktor heaved.</p><p>“I know what he said. It hasn’t been the first time a Trad has made such insinuations.”</p><p>“He didn’t <em>insinuate </em>anything and you know it. I will not allow my mate to be spoken about in such a way any longer. He was never...” His chest hurt as he tried to catch his breath. “They wanted me to.. I could never.., Yakov!” Viktor could feel his eyes growing damp. It was all too much and he could feel himself starting to crack. Things had been so good just a few months ago. Why had they suddenly gone so wrong. <em>How</em> had they gone so wrong? Yakov’s grip on his arm began to slacken and his uncle suddenly looked very old as he placed a comforting hand on Viktors shoulder.</p><p>Yakov dismissed the guard before wrapping his arms around the prince. “Da, Vitya. I know. I never once expected that you would. No one did.” He heaved his own sigh, tired, sad. “We could not persuade them to drop the matter.” Yakov pulled back and tilted Viktors chin, looking him over. “You’d better get to the healer; you’re nose looks broken.” Viktor winced as Yakov prodded at him. “And you’ll have a hell of a black eye tomorrow. Yuuri will not be happy when he sees you.”</p><p>Viktor swallowed thickly. “He already isn’t.” He confessed.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I lost my temper with him. Yelled at Hoshi.” He slid down the wall until he sat on the floor, knees drawn to his chest. He looked less like royalty and more like an ordinary man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. “I’ve been so busy dealing with one crisis after the next that I haven’t seen much of either of them. She just wanted a few minutes of my time and I yelled at her. Yuuri’s mad at me. I deserved it.”</p><p>Yakov sat down beside the prince, a man who he’d practically raised. His old bones protested the movement. “Da. You deserved it. Knowing Yuuri, he probably thinks you deserve many things. Rest for one, a hot meal, a day to yourself.”</p><p>“He hates me.”</p><p>“Yuuri could never hate you, even if he wanted to. Hoshi to. Just give Yuuri some time to cool off for a bit.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Viktor breathed. “I don’t’ know what I’d ever do without you.”</p><p>Yakov glared at him. “There will be consequences for what happened today. You do realize this.” His voice held no real anger.</p><p>“I know.” The crown on his head had never felt so heavy as it did then.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to spend the remainder of his day holed up in his office. His nose throbbed, but the Healer had reassured him that it was not broken. Thank the Gods for small miracles.</p><p>He was busy reviewing the taxes that had been collected that month Madam Baranovskya knocked on his door. He didn’t bother looking up from the mountains of paper that littered his desk. He just waved his ink stained hand in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Please tell me it’s good news.”  He sighed, scratching his signature on yet another document that his father was supposed to have seen to months ago.</p><p>“Men bearing the sigils of Traditionalist houses have been seen at the Fortress.”</p><p>The scratching of his pen stopped, allowing a thick silence to engulf the room. “Excuse me?” He dropped what he was doing and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“We received word this morning. I was going to report earlier, but you were at the council meeting.”</p><p>Viktor couldn’t help but wince at the reminder.</p><p>“You trust your source?”</p><p>“One of my own gave me the report personally.” She confirmed.</p><p>“And you just learned this this morning? When did the they start arriving?”</p><p>Lilia grimaced. “April. None of the heads of houses have been observed, but that means nothing.”</p><p>“April?!” That had his attention. “This started in the April and you’re just learning of this now?! Damnit Lilia, that was six months ago. You’re supposed to be in charge of the best spy network in the hemisphere. How is this just reaching you now!? Where was this messenger then?”  Fear was crawling up into his throat. April. Six months. Alexie could have done anything in that time. Without anyone in St. Petersburg every knowing until it was too late.</p><p>Lilia would not meet his gaze, averting hers towards the fireplace instead. “There was clearly a breakdown in communication. I’ll need to start an investigation to learn exactly how that breakdown was allowed to happen.”</p><p>“See that you do. You are to report back to me the instant you learn anything. And I think you’re position should be reconsidered, if you are unable to maintain the high standards that are required to ensure the safety of everyone in this palace.”</p><p>Lillias eyes grew wide. “Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>“Is that all.” He muttered. The spymaster blinked as if coming out of a daze.</p><p>“Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>“Good. Now get out. I’m busy.”</p><p> </p><p> It had been an objectively terrible day. Viktor doubted anyone would argue with him about that. By the time he was able to stumble to his bedchambers it was so late that it was early. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Yuuri up in his arms and offer apologies and reassure his beloved of his undying devotion. Except the bedchambers were empty. The bed was still made up from that morning and Makkachin was missing from her spot at the foot of the bed. Oh. Yuuri was still mad at him. </p><p>Ever since Viktor had first presented Yuuri with the first courting gift, so many years ago now, the pair had very rarely not slept in the same bed. On the very few occasion where they were forced apart when Viktor’s obligations had him traveling where Yuuri could not follow, Viktors sleep would be fitful, If at all.</p><p>He’d lay awake in bed for several hours just staring up at the ceiling. His temper from that day had faded into something weightier, something that made his chest hurt. He missed holding his Yuuri close and breathing in his soft scent. He missed his mates solid and warm weight in his arms and against his chest. And the warm puffs of his breath against Viktors neck.  Exhausted, Viktor decided that Yakov was right and he should take some time for himself. He went in search of Makkachin. When he did manage to find her, curled up on the library carpet, her tail gave the tiniest of wags and she offered a quiet whine. The wags became frantic as soon as Viktor crouched down and opened his arms. She launched herself into his arms. He scratched her behind the ears, letting her softness and weight soothe some of the ache that had burrowed into his heart. This was why Viktor loved dogs. They unquestioningly accepted any love they received and gave it back tenfold, no demands or expectations. No conditions. Just pure love and devotion. He sat on the floor, letting Makkachin sprawl over his lap. By the time he stood and collected her leash, the sun had begun to rise.</p><p>He hadn’t thought his roaming would have him stumbling upon Yuuri.  Yuuri was usually never awake at this hour. He was certainly never out of bed and dressed. He was sitting beside the large duck pond, uncaring if he got damp from the grass.</p><p>“No, Chiko-chan, no more duckies.” He was saying to the toddler sitting on his lap.</p><p>“Duckie’s all gone?” Hoshiko’s lower lip wobbled. Evidently duck migration was a very serious problem.</p><p>“It’s alright Zvezda.” Viktor soothed from behind the pair. “They’ll be back.</p><p>Hoshiko blinked up at him over her mothers shoulder, hesitant.</p><p>“They went away last year remember? And they came back.”</p><p>“Da?” She hesitantly asked, as if afraid that she’d be yelled at again for asking. Viktor was the worst Alpha in the world, he was sure of it.</p><p>“Da.” He felt some of the weight lift off of his choice when Hoshiko offered him a smile.</p><p>“Hai.” Yuuri echoed, tentatively meeting Viktors gaze. His normally bright amber eyes were dull with fatigue and his skin was pale.</p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday darling.” Viktor offered Yuuri a hand and hauled him back to his feet. “I really shouldn’t have taken things out on the two of you.”</p><p>Yuuri lightly brushed his fingers over Victor’s face, tracing the mottled bruising that had appeared overnight on his nose and under his eye.</p><p>“You’ve taken on too much Vitya. Prince or no, you’re still human, Russia won’t fall to pieces if you take a day to yourself every now and then."</p><p>The alpha grimaced. “Things are <em>already </em>falling to pieces. We’re facing famine and the council is pushing me to take another mate, one that can bear me a purely Russian Alpha son.”</p><p>“Ah.” Yuuri nodded. “Yes. Lord Feltsman told me what happened. You fought one of your own council members? That’s not at all like you.”</p><p>“They called you-“ Yuuri stopped him with a finger on the Alphas lips.</p><p>“I know what they call me. I know how they speak about Hoshiko. Lord Sokolov is a filthy backwards Trad who can’t accept that things are going back to the time when the Traditionalists policies were front and center. Let them talk, let them slander me.”</p><p>“You aren’t worried?”</p><p>“Of course not, Vitya. You’d never replace me. You'd never abandon Hoshi. I have never doubted your faithfulness. Even if I had before, I don't now. You tried to kill a council member to defend my honor. What the Trads say about me is well known. But equally as well known is your devotion to me and our pup."</p><p>“I know.” He wrapped Yuuri in his arms, careful not to squish Hoshiko between them.  “I know. It was just so horrid. I couldn’t stand it. And there’s no telling how the Trads will respond. I’m so sorry my Yuuri.”</p><p>“We will deal with any fall out from this together, if and when it happens. I forgive you. Even if you can be a real ass sometimes.”</p><p>“Ass” Hoshiko chirruped.</p><p>Yuuri groaned. Viktor burst out laughing. While not thrilled that his three-year-old had just learned to swear, the little outburst had cut through any remaining tension that remained between him and his Yuuri. The air now-cleared, the couple returned to the palace for breakfast. Hoshiko toddled between them, both of her parent’s hands supporting her on the slippery wet ground. Viktor prayed that Yurio never learned of his Wards new vocabulary, or he and Yuuri were doomed.</p><p> </p><p>Viktor heard nothing for Lilia for two weeks. This time he called for tea and some of Lilia’s favorite biscuits to be brough to the them.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for how I behaved the last time we spoke.” Viktor began. “It wasn’t fair. You are the best head of intelligence that this kingdom has seen since the position was first created by my Great Grandfather.”</p><p>Lilia raised a perfect eyebrow and took a dainty bite of her biscuit. “You had every right to be angry.” She said. “My failure and the failure of my people was entirely unacceptable. It could have placed the entire country in danger.”</p><p>Viktor shook his head in protest, but she pressed on. “We did find out what happened. Someone was killing our ravens and intercepting the messages before they could reach us. It appears that my people soon realized that something was happening to the birds after they had sent several and never received a response. They sent a messenger to St. Petersburg to deliver the information directly.”</p><p>“There was never a messenger from the north.” Viktor pointed out. “Did she desert?”</p><p>Lilia’s mouth pulled taught. “No. Two hunters came across her body at the edge of the border forest. She was shot in the back and her throat was slit. Either she had bad luck and encountered bandits, or she had worse luck and was deliberately targeted. It looks like she fought fiercely till the end. No messages were found on her body, so it’s safe to say that her attackers took whatever they had been looking for.</p><p>Viktor grimaced. “Have you notified her family?”</p><p>“She had none.”</p><p>“See to it that she gets a proper memorial, with full honors. Bury her in the Nikiforov cemetery. She served our country well and died for it. It’s the least we can do.”</p><p>“Of course, your majesty.”</p><p>“And Alexi?” Viktor desperately needed the change of topic, even if it meant discussing his bastard brother.</p><p>“There has been no movement in the fortress itself, but there have been deliveries arriving almost daily. Food. More than he’d ever need.” Lilia informed her prince. “It’s mostly nonperishable, dried fish, potatoes, jerky. Foods that travel well. Enough to feed a small army.”</p><p>“Any sign of weapons being brought in?”</p><p>“No, but we don’t know the mountain passes well, and we are not permitted to set foot over the border. Our movements are limited. There’s no telling what else the man’s managed to smuggle in.”</p><p>“Why can’t you cross the border? We’ve never had a problem before.”</p><p>“Your father had tried to expand our territory in that part of the country. As a result no one from Russia is allowed to so much as put a toe outside of the country.”</p><p>Viktor groaned. His brother, his father, the Traditionalists. They didn’t need outside enemies when his own countrymen were doing a fantastic job at ruining Russia.</p><p>“I want soldiers posted in the border forest outposts; Alexie will have to go through there to get to St. Petersburg. They are to stop him the second he sets so much as a toe in those woods. He will <em>not </em>attack my city.  Tell Captain Altin to double security, triple it in any private areas where my family might be. And a guard is to be with Yuuri and Hoshiko at all times. Preferably Altin himself, if you can manage it.”</p><p>“Your mate will protest, your majesty.”</p><p>“Let me handle that.” Viktor sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Baranovskya had, of course, been right. Yuuri had balked and fumed at the added security. He hated the invasion of what little privacy he was allowed, and was insulted that Viktor would suggest that he was incapable of looking after himself and their pup.  The thought of Yuuri being incapable had never crossed Viktors mind. Not just a gorgeous dancer, his beloved had proven himself deadly with a knife, and was able to hold his own against Captain Altin when armed with a sword.</p><p> It was forbidden for an omega or a royal consort to be carry a weapon. Omegas hardly had the constitution to handle a tool of violence, and a consort that felt the need to be armed was letting everyone know that they didn’t trust their mate’s ability to protect them. If an Alpha monarch couldn’t keep his mate safe, how could he ever hope to protect an entire country.</p><p>Both Viktor and Yuuri had demonstrated that they scorned antiquated policies put in place by long dead kings. Yuuri kept a poison tipped dagger sheathed securely against his thigh at all times, under his robes. Viktor himself had gifted the blade to his mate upon their first wedding anniversary, the handle made of the finest ivory available, the blade made of the strongest steel. He refused to leave his mate defenseless to satisfy the delicate sensibilities of people he cared nothing about.   </p><p>“I have never doubted your capabilities, my love.” He reassured a hissing Yuuri. The omegas irate scent burned through the air around them, making Viktor want to sneeze. “We both know you can best me with a knife any day.” He stood behind his omega and dared wrap his arms around his small waist. He rested his chin on Yuuris shoulder. “You can give Otabek a run for his money as well.” He turned the other man around to face him and placed a gentle finger under his chin, forcing Yuuris dark eyes to meet his own. “But,” He added, holding Yuuris chin firm as he tried to look away. “But, my dear, even Captain Altin himself would struggle with a toddler on his hip.”</p><p>Yuuri bit his lip and furrowed his brow, still obviously very much displeased. “Please.” Viktor was not above begging. “I can’t watch over you as much as I wish I could. We are facing food shortages this winter. Bandits have been devastating some of our more rural villages, and only the Gods know where my father has run off to. With my brother potentially preparing to attack the city…. please dearest. You don’t need to keep them close if you’re with Phichit or Mari, but I need to know that you and our pup are safe.” Yuuris brow relaxed and finally he nodded, though clearly still not pleased with the entire thing.</p><p>               </p><p>Winter blew in early, frigid and unforgiving. As he had feared, food stores were quickly falling dangerously low. Even he was going hungry many nights, giving as much of his rationed food to Yuuri and Hoshiko as he could. He refused to satisfy the gnawing in his own belly while everyone around him went hungry. His father wasn't of the same opinion. He sat by and stuffed himself, growing fat while everyone else was beginning to waste away. People were growing discontent, seeing their King indulge when they could not. Viktor did his best to ensure that they would all make it through the winter. Halfway through the season he’d received his first reports of deaths, an elderly widow and her three grandchildren in a village several miles outside of the city walls.  Viktor refused to let any more die under his watch. He needed to leave Yuuri and Hoshiko behind and call upon allies, in the hope that they could provide Russia with much needed food.  He gathered a small number of guards, as well as Yurio and Mila, and began the long cold journey to Italia.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jao-ying-noy and Jao-fa are Thai: "Princeess" and "kings daughter". </p><p>Next Time: Viktor is gone. Yuuri is doing his best, and things go from bad to worse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viktor leaves for Italia, Yuuri proves that he really shouldn't be messed with, and Minako shows that the Temple isn't just a building.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been written and re-written several times. It could have gone in several directions, but I think I'm happy enough with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri had done his best to keep a straight face as he walked with Viktor through the palace courtyard, to where Mila and Yurio were waiting for them. Makkachin followed her two masters, her tail tucked between her legs. She always knew when something was wrong. Viktor carried Hoshiko on his shoulders, only lowering her when they reached his black mare.  She pet it’s nose gently and giggled as it lipped at her fingers. Yuuri tried his best not to cry at the sight.  It would only make the separation harder for the alpha. He couldn’t help it, a choked sob escaped, causing Viktor to turn to him. “Oh darling.” He soothed.</p>
<p>Still holding Hoshi, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and he was felt so solid and real and safe and, oh, Yuuri was going to miss him so much. He buried his face in Viktors soft fur cloak. It was so warm and soft, lined with snow white ermine fur and saturated in Yuuris scent. “I don’t want you to go.” Yuuri confessed, his face pressed against the silky soft blue material.</p>
<p>“I know, my Yuuri, I know. I will be back as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“Even in good weather it will take you several days to reach the Crispino’s. I’d feel better if I were going with you.” Yuuri knew he was whining. He didn’t care.</p>
<p>Viktor ran delicate fingers through his mates long dark hair. “I know, darling. I would take you with me if I could, but I need you here to act on my behalf.”  Yuuri pulled away, nodding in agreement. “I know.” He sniffed. “I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p>
<p>“I’d be insulted if you did.” Viktor chuckled. “Yakov will be here if you need anything at all, and I will write to you as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Viktor set Hoshiko on her feet before pulling Yuuri in for a deep kiss. Then he knelt down so that he was at eye level with his daughter. She looked solemnly back at him, with eyes bluer than his own.  “You’ll be good for mama, da?”</p>
<p>She nodded, her expression grim and far too serious for a child her age to be wearing. Viktor grimaced. This would be the first time he’d be away for more than a few days and she was so attached to him. He feared that of the three of them, she would take the separation the hardest.</p>
<p>He cuddled her close, scenting her one more time before he had to leave. “Good girl.” He picked her up and handed her to Yuuri. Her hand gripped tightly to his cloak as he tried to draw back. He had to gently free the fabric from her pudgy little fingers and did his best to ignore her small little whine of “noooo”.</p>
<p>“We have to get going Viktor, or we won’t be able to catch up with the others.” Called Yuri, not unkindly. The soldiers and the supply horses had left ahead of them, so that Viktor and Yuuri could say their goodbyes in relative privacy.</p>
<p>Viktor nodded at his cousin and with one last quick kiss, mounted his horse. </p>
<p>“See that he comes home in one piece.” Yuuri ordered Yurio. The blond Alpha nodded. Yuuri handed Viktor’s helmet up to him. Viktor accepted it and settle it firmly on his head. Without another word Viktor urged his horse forward, and in a thunder of hooves the trio passed through the palace gates.</p>
<p>Yuuri shushed Hoshiko as she sobbed pitifully, watching her beloved Papa and Uncle Yuri ride off, leaving her and her Dam behind. It didn’t help that Yuuri himself was producing distressed hormones. Makkachin stood with Yuuri, her tail wagging slowly as whined. Yuuri prayed that Viktor was able to make good on his promise and return home to him quickly, where he would once again be safe and sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks passed before a raven arrived with a letter to Yuuri. Viktor and the others had made it to Italia safely, if a little later than expected. They had been forced to take up shelter in a small village just outside of Italia due to bad weather.  Despite Michele being less than fond of Viktor, the group had been well received by the Crispino twins. It took some persuading, but with Sarah’s assistance, Michele agreed to send Viktor home with enough food to see Russia through until spring.</p>
<p>It helped that Sara was still one of Viktors closest friend. They had been promised to each other when they were still young children, and though they spent their summers together, they never became more than good friends. Calling off the engagement had initially been Sarah’s idea. She couldn’t bear knowing that she was the reason her dear friend pined so pitifully all the time. Her own eye had been caught by a fiery redhead she had meet while at court. Mila was far more suited to her than Viktor ever could be. Besides, her friend and his temple dancer made a striking couple.</p>
<p> Both herself and King Michele had been honored guests at his and Yuuri’s wedding, and Sara had managed to visit for Hoshiko’s third birthday. The Beta had brought lavish gifts for Hoshiko and fine Italian wines for her parents and had spent a majority of her time wrapped in Mila’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri did his best to stand in for his husband, but it was an uphill battle. It was only Viktors letters that got him through each day. While he could do little about the food shortage, he made it a point to check in on those who lived within the city’s walls. He, Mari and Phichit along with a small contingent of guards would wander through the streets, knocking on doors and handing out little toys to the children. On one walk through they’d handed out blankets and furs that Yuuri had taken from the palace. There were so many that were just going unused in empty guest rooms. It wasn’t like they were going to be hosting any foreign nobles or visiting dignitaries any time soon. The next time, he’d brought coal and fire wood. Again, the palace had far than it needed. He’d also brought the palace healer with him each time, along with some of her students. She was able to tend to the typical winter maladies, and her students were able to get some good hands on learning. Yuuri knew it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>A large group of nomads arrived a fortnight after Viktor had left. They had provided a welcomed distraction to everyone inside the city’s walls. They brought with them rare treasures from far off lands and filled the drab streets with song and color for the first time in a long while. More importantly, they brought food. The city feasted on reindeer meat, dried fish, good wine, soft bread, exotic sweets. For a brief time, there was dancing and singing and light in St. Petersburg again.</p>
<p>Throughout their stay, the nomads were told tale after tale of Prince Yuuris kindness. They were told of how tirelessly Yuuri worked to try and keep them safe and warm and in tolerable health. They heard of how Prince Yuuri would go without food so that others could eat. How he'd offered up palace property to those who had less. How the healer was brought to those who needed her and her services were provided for free. These stories had reached the ears of the caravan’s wise woman. She had been to every corner of the world during her long life, and never had she heard of a noble doing so much for their people.</p>
<p>Yuuri cried in relief, when, after requesting an audience with him, the wise woman motioned for her people to approach and bags upon bags of grain and cornmeal were dropped at his feet. He’d bowed low to her in gratitude. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. He sent several volunteers out to deliver some of the grain to the outside towns and rural villages. They would be able to get through until Viktor could return. Everything was going to be okay.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It had been a long and exhausting day but the time Yuuri had managed to crawl into bed. Yakov was a great help, but the Traditionalists fought even the most common sense decisions he made. They complained about the cost of repairing the aging plumbing systems. Something that Viktor was going to have done anyway. They questioned his authority to ration out their food. They argued fiercely when he suggested that the Noble houses should maybe give up a bit more of what they had so that others would be able to have more. They wouldn’t have dared treat his husband this way. He had barely managed to get comfortable when the chamber door swung open, slamming against the wall. Captain Altin rushed in, throwing a cloak to him. “The city is under attack. We need to leave. Now.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Was all Yuuri could managed to say.</p>
<p>“Alexie’s troops broke through the gates.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how they got through, but they did. They must have been waiting for Viktor to leave before making a move.”</p>
<p>Yuuri hissed and bared his teeth. How dare Alexie. How dare he think he could get away with this. How dare he think Yuuri was an easy target without Viktor by his side. Well, Yuuri was no Viktor, that was true, but he could certainly hold his own, and he wasn’t going to allow anyone to barge in and bully him or his people without one hell of a fight.</p>
<p> He clambered out of bed sliding his dagger into the arm sheath he rarely wore. Throwing his cloak over his shoulders, he made his way to the door.  “I’m not going anywhere without Hoshiko.” He snapped.</p>
<p>“I already saw to it that both her and Yuko made it safely to Lord Chulanont. We will meet up with the as soon as we can. Please, your majesty, we don’t have time to debate, we need to leave now.”</p>
<p>“I can stay and help fight."</p>
<p>“I know, but Viktor would want me to get you to safety, so that’s what I’m doing.” Otabek grabbed Yuuri by the wrist and pulled, leaving him no choice but to follow. An explosion could be heard off in the distance and several buildings were burning. Yuuri couldn’t see the ground, but if he could, he knew the courtyard would be littered with the dead and dying. He kept going, ignoring his fear.</p>
<p>The pair eventually came to the tapestry hiding a hidden entrance to one of the labyrinthian tunnels that ran like arteries throughout the palace. No longer used by the servants, the tunnels had mostly been forgotten about, and provided the perfect escape route. They were able to make there way to the lower floors safely, but were forced to stop when they came upon what looked to be a dead end.</p>
<p>“What now?” Panted Otabek.</p>
<p>Yuuri passed him his torch. “Hold this.”</p>
<p>Both hands free, Yuuri ran them over the damp stone until he felt the tiniest of divots. He dug his fingers into the flaw and pulled. The wall groaned as it slowly slid to the side. Otabek waited until there was a large enough gap before gripping his own fingers around the edge of the stone before helping heave the heavy weight to the side. As soon as the space was wide enough for them to squeeze through, the pair slipped into the more open area.</p>
<p> If the soldier hiding in the shadows hadn’t roared at them when he lunged out of the shadows, both Yuuri and Otabek would have been dead in an instant. But he was a stupid stereotypical Alpha, high on adrenaline. Otabek managed to block the other Alphas weapon with his sword, giving Yuuri enough time to strike. He darted forward and slid his blade into a gap in the Alphas armor. The knife sunk into flesh before Yuuri danced back.  The soldier tried to swing his sword at Yuuri, only to stumble forward and topple to the floor. Though Yuuri’s dagger had gone deep, the wound alone was not fatal. It didn’t have to be. The poison Yuuri favored was one that he’d had tailor made just for him. It not only had a fast-acting paralytic agent, but also an anticoagulant harvested from an orchid that grew only in Thailund.  Blood was already trickling from the man’s ears and nose. He wouldn’t be causing any more problems for them.</p>
<p>As he ran out into the darkness, followed closely by Captain Altin he surprised a small cluster of soldiers. Clearly no one had warned them that Yuuri could and would very happily tear them to pieces. With Altin close behind him, the poor bastards didn't stand a chance. One man had gotten lucky and was able to tackle Yuuri to the ground while the omega was busy with his comrades. The pair landed heavily with the soldier sitting on Yuuris sternum. Yuuri couldn’t move with the weight of the other man on top of him, and Otabek was occupied with the others at the moment. Yuuri was on his own for this one.</p>
<p>“Look what I caught.”  The man jeered. “A pretty little Omega with a nasty pair of claws. Hasn’t anyone told you that your kind shouldn’t play with knives?” He plucked the blade from Yuuris fingers and tossed it to the side, just out of reach. “You could get hurt.”</p>
<p>Any normal omega would have been terrified. Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov, mate of Viktor Nikiforov, strongest Alpha in all of Russia, was <em>not</em> a normal omega. Yuuri remained still, waiting. His opponent did not disappoint. The man’s lips pressed onto his own and his thick tongue slid into Yuuris mouth. So predictable. Fighting the urge to gag Yuuri clamped his teeth down on the intruding muscle. His mouth filled with the coppery tang of blood as the Alpha howled. A fist slammed into Yuuris jaw in retaliation but Yuuri ignored the pain. Blood poured from between the man’s fingers as he covered his mouth. Yuuri heaved his body to the side with all the strength he could muster and it was enough to toss the other body off of him. He sprung to his feet and paused only long enough to spit blood out of his mouth and retrieve his knife. There were still two soldiers giving Otabek trouble.  Yuuri took care of them with relative ease. A trail of dead and dying bodies followed the pair like breadcrumbs, as if they were in a twisted version of Hansel and Gretel. Yuuri could just see the palace gates when a sharp pain lanced through his skull. He stumbled forward a few more steps until he was falling. He had completely succumbed to unconsciousness by the time his body hit the ground.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mari’s sword was dripping red with blood by the time she and Phichit made their way to Nishigori’s bakery. Hoshiko was trembling in against Phichit's chest and her arms were wrapped uncomfortably tight around his neck. A shadow moved in the corner of the small shop.  Mari pointed her sword at the hidden figure.</p>
<p>“It’s just me Mari, for God’s sakes.” Scolded a very familiar voice.</p>
<p>“Yuko.” Cried Hoshiko, far to loudly. Phichit clapped a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>“Thank the Gods, we were so worried about you.” He sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Takeshi too.” She pulled a small glass vial out of her skirts pocket and thumbed the cork off of the top.  “You don’t have much time. Minako is waiting for you in the Temple.” She carefully tipped the vial over so that a few drops of pearly white liquid dripped onto the handkerchief that she held in her other hand. As she moved to place the cloth over Hoshikos mouth Phichit pulled away from her and Mari leapt forward, grabbing her wrist.</p>
<p>“Oh for- I’m not going to hurt her.” She hissed, attempting to pull her arm free of Maris iron grip. Both Phichit and Mari bared their teeth in response.</p>
<p>“It’s milk of poppy, you idiots. I was able to grab it from the infirmary before leaving. You need to move as silently as possible and you can’t afford her crying and getting the attention of every soldier in the city.” Phichit took a hesitant step toward the beta woman and Mari’s grip lessened. “Please. It’s better this way anyway. She shouldn't have to see any of this.” </p>
<p>Mari dropped her hand and Yuko once again approached Phichit. His shoulders tensed when she placed the cloth over Hoshiko’s nose and mouth. He couldn’t stop the whine of distress that escaped when he felt his wards body grow heavy and her arms go slack around his neck.</p>
<p>Yuko passed the vial to Mari, who reluctantly accepted it. “She shouldn’t need it, but if you have to give her another dose be sure to use no more than two drops and use it as sparingly as possible.”  Mari nodded, her mouth set in a grim line and her eyes shining with steely determination. She readjusted her sheath so that it sat more comfortably on her back and wiped her blade clean.</p>
<p>“Thanks Yuko.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe. I’ll come to see you as soon as I can.” Yuko gave both Alphas a quick hug and pressed a kiss on an unconscious Hoshiko’s brow. “Now get out of here.”</p>
<p>The two alphas paused only long enough to make sure the coast was clear before scurrying away from the safety of the shop.  Their knowledge of the city’s back alleyways and lesser known side streets allowed them to slip past enemy soldiers easily enough. A few people had pulled them inside as scouting parties clattered their way through the streets. It seemed that the locals loved Viktor and her brother more than Mari had initially thought. Unable to help Yuuri, they were doing whatever they could to see that their Princes only pup was brought to safety. Because of the unexpected help, the trio was able to make it to the city center faster than they'd expected. The temple was in sight when the sound of horse’s hooves striking cobblestone rang through the air. Phichit’s blood ran cold and he dared to turn around.</p>
<p>A lone soldier on patrol had managed to spot them and was barreling down the street in their direction. They ran. Faster than they had ever run. But there was still so much distance between them and safety. They weren’t going to make it. A sharp piercing pain bloomed from Phichit's shoulder and radiated down to the tips of his finger. Phichit stumbled and cried out. If she hadn’t been tied to him, he would have dropped Hoshiko. He shifted all of her weight to his good arm and kept running. The horse was getting closer.  Mari skidded to a stop with a cry of “don’t stop.”  He pushed forward and Mari widened her stance, ready and willing to put her life on the line to see that her niece was reached the temple. Before she could even raise her sword, the soldier fell from his horse. He landed at her feet, dead, an arrow protruding from his throat. Mari looked up in time to see a woman in a window wave at her with one hand, a bow in the other.  The sound of more horses could be heard. The young woman notched another bow and took aim. Mari didn’t stay long enough to see if she hit her target.</p>
<p>The temple door swung open as Mari launched herself up the steps and over the threshold. The door boomed shut behind her and she fell to her knees, heaving for breath.</p>
<p>“Mari!” Cried Phichit. He was sat on a stone bench with a young acolyte dabbing at his bleeding shoulder with cloth. “Thank the gods.” He winced as the acolyte began bandaging his arm. </p>
<p>“He was shot by someone in one of the houses.” Mari explained.</p>
<p>Phichit whistled in approval.</p>
<p>“Alexie underestimates the people of this city. That is going to cost him.” Minako was approaching them from the back of the temple.</p>
<p>“No kidding.” Mari muttered. “How’s Hoshiko?”</p>
<p>“I just tucked her in. One of my apprentices is watching over her. She’ll be out for a few more hours. Poppy milk is potent stuff.”</p>
<p>Mari frowned. “Is she going to be alright?”</p>
<p>“She'll be fine. At the most she'll be a bit confused.” She placed a reassuring hand on Mari’s arm. “You made the right call.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t like it. Yuuri and Viktor would be furious with us, if they were to ever find out.”</p>
<p>“They'd understand." </p>
<p>Mari opened her mouth to protest when she was interrupted by shouting  from outside.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Mari cursed instead. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>“You do nothing. Yuko sent you to me for a reason. Not even Alexie can enter this place without my permission.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Minako grinned and winked at them. Winked. Then, much to Phichit's absolute horror, she picked up the her skirts and quickly made her way to the Temples massive doors, and heaved them open. “What do you want.” She snapped. Alexie stood at the foot of the temple steps, his sword drawn.</p>
<p>“You know what I have come here for Seer.” He spat back. “You are sheltering fugitives and you <em>will </em>hand them over.”</p>
<p>Minako gave an indignant little sniff. “I don’t know what you mean.”  Phichit snickered as he watch Alexie's cheeks flush red with irritation as he marched up the steps, stopping right before the threshold and pointing the tip of his sword at Minako's throat.  Phichit jerked forward but Minako held out a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>“You know the rules Alexie. King or not, you can't ignore them.” Minako stood to her full height so that she was looking down at her visitor. Phichit had always wondered how his friend had learned to look down on someone as if they were a mere cockroach, while simultaneously making them want to worship the very ground he stood on.  Apparently it was a temple trick. Alexie trembled, clearly trying to resist Minako’s allure.</p>
<p>“You <em>will </em>grant me entrance.” He snarled through gritted teeth. “I am your King.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t care. You will not set a foot inside this building as long as I am standing.”</p>
<p>“You can be brought down to your knees easily enough, old woman.” He raised his sword high above his head. Phichit and Mari rushed towards their friend. Minako just looked bored. The sword came down, except just as it was about to make contact with the very crown of Minako’s head, there was an eerily silent flash of silver white light. Phichit flinched back, crashing into Mari and causing the both of them to fall into a heap on the floor.  Alexie cried out as he was flung back. The hand that had been holding his sword had been badly burnt. He hissed in pain and held the injured limb to his chest.</p>
<p>“That was a warning.” Said Minako, her arms crossed. “The Gods won't be so gentle should you try that a second time.” That said, Minako slammed the doors closed</p>
<p>Phichit was relieved to see that Mari looked as wide eyed and slack jawed as Phichit knew he was. Minako walked past them but stopped when she noticed that they hadn't gotten up and followed her.</p>
<p>“What?” She looked genuinely confused at the two alphas that were currently gaping stupidly at her.</p>
<p>Mari managed to get her wits about her first. “I think we're supposed to be asking that. What the hell was <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>“The Gods  aren’t terribly fond of trespassers.” Phichit rolled his eyes. That hardly explained anything.  “Why did you think Temples were traditionally used as shelter when an area was invaded. And why even now people must be granted permission to enter for anything other than pubic events?”</p>
<p>Phichit shrugged and he and Mari followed the Seer to the back of the temple past the alter flame. Minako pushed aside a long silken curtain, revealing a set of steps, the stone worn with age. The started down.</p>
<p>“I always just figured that it was easier to defend people if they were all in one place.”</p>
<p>"And asking permission?" Minako prodded.</p>
<p>"That's just proper etiquette."</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. An invading army is always sure to ask nicely before they go about their pillaging." Minako rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Phichit shot the Seer a dirty look. "I don't about know these kinds of things."</p>
<p>Minako barked out a laugh. “Temples are houses, just like any cottage or inn, or palace for that matter. Except instead of being a home for people, it acts as a home for the Six Gods. It’s common courtesy to ask for permission before entering someone's home. It’s also permissible for one man to kill another if he was defending his home from an unwelcomed intruder.”</p>
<p>“So that was what? The Gods telling Alexie to keep out?” Asked Mari. They were making their way down a long narrow passageway, softly lit with oil lamps.</p>
<p>“It's more complex than that, but yes. If the Temple Seer says you aren't coming in, you aren't coming in. This used to be common knowledge, but since Temples have become more frequently opened to the public and times have been relatively peaceful people have let themselves forget."</p>
<p>Minako seemed to figure that her explanation was adequate for the time, because she refused to answer any more questions from Phichit or Mari. They walked in silence for a time, until Phichit dared to speak up.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” He asked.  “We’ve gone to far to still be under the Temple.”</p>
<p>“Technically, we're still <em>in</em> the temple." She turned a corner and the path widened until they ended up in a circular space with six doors embedded in the walls. "Six separate rooms for six separate gods. Back when they were worshiped as separate distinct entities, offerings would be placed in each room. They mostly go unused now, unless someone has come to us asking for sanctuary. Again, not common knowledge." She pointed to a door with a star carved into the wood. "Hoshi's in that room, if you want to see her."</p>
<p>If Minako said anything other than that, neither Alpha heard. They both rushed towards the room. Phichit got there first. He opened the door only to feel the cold steel of a dagger bighting into his throat.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Minami-kun.” Minako called out.  “They are with me.”</p>
<p>The knife was pulled back and Phichit dared to look at his would be attacker.  The boy couldn’t have been any older than 17, only coming up to Phichit's chest. His hair was blond, with an unnatural shock of red at the front.</p>
<p>The boy dropped his knife and looked up at the alpha with wide eyes. “Lord Chulanont.” He breathed. “Please forgive me.” He pleaded. “I didn’t know it was you. Minako-san said you would be coming down here but it was taking so long and I thought that maybe someone <em>had</em> managed to break in and find this place and was coming for the princess and I didn’t want to risk <em>anything </em>and-.”</p>
<p>The flood of words came to an abrupt halt when Minako patted the boys head. “Easy Ken-kun, it’s okay. You were doing your job. Lord Chulanont isn’t mad.” She looked at Phichit. “Right?”</p>
<p>Phichit blinked. “Uh, no. No of course not. You did good kid.”</p>
<p>Minami’s face turned an alarming shade of red as he beamed up at Phichit. “Thank you." The boy turned to the Seer. "Minako-san, Yuuri-sama’s best friend said I did good.”</p>
<p>“Yes Minami.” Minako chuckled. “Now would you mind fetching our guests some clean clothes and have Ilsa bring some hot food for us, tea too?”</p>
<p>Minami bowed low and scampered off to do as he was told.</p>
<p>“Weird kid.” Mari muttered to Minako as the boy passed her.</p>
<p>With Minami’s departure, the two Alphas turned their focus to the new surroundings. The room was relatively small, but it was warm and dry. There was a wooden table and a chair in the corner, along with a plain but sturdy bed with a short stool beside it. The bed had been piled high with blankets and furs. Under those blankets dozed Hoshiko, tucked in tight and warm. Phichit wobbled over to the stool, still unable to believe that the three of them had managed to escape with their lives. Hoshiko was whining softly and her little button nose twitched as she sniffed the air.</p>
<p>Mari gently sat on the edge of the bed and gently swept a few stray strands of black hair away from her nieces half closed eyes. Hoshiko turned towards her touch. “Oh sweetie.” Mari sighed. The pups eyes fluttered open a little wider and blearily gazed up at Mari.</p>
<p>“Mari?” She managed to weakly say.</p>
<p>“Yes Little Star, it’s me. Uncle Cheet is here to. And Minako.”</p>
<p>Her eyes were starting to clear and she took in her surroundings. Mari saw them widen ever so slightly as the girl started to realize that she didn’t know where she was.  Her lower lip wobbled.</p>
<p>“Shh.” Hushed Mari. “Shh, Chiko-chan. It’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Mama?”</p>
<p>“Your Mama will be here soon.” Explained Minako. “Beka is bringing him.”</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep." Added Phichit. "He should be here by the time you wake up."</p>
<p>"Kay." Hoshiko's eyes were already drooping closed and she quickly fell into a more natural, restful sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexie's coup only took a few days.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri came back to consciousness slowly. His head throbbed. If he didn’t know better, he would have suspected that a tiny evil human had moved in and was drumming on his skull. If his hands had been free to inspect the damage, he was sure that he would find a sizable lump on the back of his head. As it was, both his wrists and ankles were weighed down with heavy shackles secured to the wall with a short chain. The iron hurt the scent glands on his writs. He was in the old prison, an area that had gone unused for decades. It smelled of damp and mold and the stones of his cell radiated cold. Alexie was towering over him.</p><p>With silver hair and blue eyes, the man that grinned down at him bore little resemblance to Viktor. Graceful and lithe, with power coiled in every fiber of his being, Viktor took after his mother. Alexie better resembled the King, musclebound and hulking. That hulking form loomed over Yuuri, blue eyes glittering down at the Omega in the darkness of the cell. His head was adorned with a crown of intricate metal work, fine and delicate. Shaped into thorny roses, the white gold curved around his brow. The rose petals, formed formed out of the finest sapphire seemed to absorb what little light was in the cell. Viktor’s mother had gifted the crown to him when he reached his majority. It was the crown he wore on their wedding day. It was the crown he was going to wear when he became King. Yuuri grit his teeth and did his best to ignore Alexie’s blatantly obvious attempt to upset him.</p><p>“What are <em>you </em>doing here.” He muttered up at the figure standing over him.</p><p>“Yuuri Katsuki.” Alexie’s voice dripped with venomous disdain.  “The rare male omega. You’re what, one of only a few thousand in the entire world?” Alexie tilted himself so that his shoulder leaned against the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” Yuuri sniffed.</p><p>Alexie chuckled. “I can see why my little brother would want to keep such an exquisitely beautiful creature bound to him. He’s always been so selfish. What I can’t understand,” Alexie pulled out a small dagger and began cleaning the dirt from underneath his fingernails, “is why he didn’t just keep you as his personal whore and marry the Crispino woman as he had been told. He wouldn’t be the first Alpha to keep a sweet little pet for when the marriage bed grows cold.”</p><p>Yuuri did his best to bite his tongue, but stress and exhaustion made it so much harder to control himself. The tiniest whiff of irritated pheromones' escaped him. Alexie giggled. It was a disturbing sound.</p><p>“What was your going rate anyway?”</p><p>Yuuri hissed.</p><p>“So scary Yuu-ri.” He moved in close and leaned down low, so that Yuuri could feel his hot breath against his ear as he spoke. His rancid Alpha scent made Yuuri’s eyes water.</p><p>“I’d gladly double the amount, if you’d like, for a chance to have you spread out on <em>my </em>sheets.”</p><p>Yuuri was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the vertigo that made the room spin. He lurched forward as Alexie danced back. His chains rattled and pulled him violently back before he was able to lay a finger on the Alpha.</p><p>Alexie burst out laughing.</p><p>Yuuri turned his head away, no longer able to face the blue eyes overflowing with malicious glee. Not when they were so much like his mates. “What do you want Alexie.” He sighed. “I’m tired.” Fatigue and shame had finally overtaken Yuuris anger. Yuuri curled up in the corner of the little room. HIs bones were heavy with his weariness, his eyes burned with unshed tears and his heart was heavy with grief.</p><p>Alexie shrugged. “I wanted to finally meet you. I’ve only heard the stories that make it all the way to the North.”</p><p>“You’ve met me before.”</p><p>“Yes, and in all the many years we have known of each other, we have maybe said four words to one another. Your mate was always hovering whenever I was around, stinking up the place with his pheromones'. Speaking with you was hardly worth the effort of dealing with his absurd posturing.”  Alexie rolled his eyes. “The last time I was here was nearly four years ago. Watching Viktor accept his scrawny half breed pup with so much fanfare was absolutely appalling. I never thought I’d see the day he’d bring such shame upon our country. If he had just married who he was supposed to none of this would have happened. You only have yourself to blame for all of this Yuuri. If not for you the Traditionalists would have been perfectly happy to leave him alone, let him have his throne and all of the various pleasures that comes with it. All he had to do was play his part like a good little boy. They gave him plenty of chances to prevent this from happening. Plenty of chances to make things right” Alexie snorted.  “He was too obsessed with you and that little pup of yours to listen.” The look he gave Yuuri, malicious and hungry, made Yuuri’s blood go icy cold. “Everyone knows she was meant to die before she took her first breath. It's a pity she didn’t. That girl has been the perfect catalyst for me, and when it's over and she is of no more use to me, I will take great joy in disposing of her.”</p><p>Yuuri choked on his fury. “You dare!” Yuuri’s voice was shaking and low, the scent he released was that of scorched earth and fire. It burned his nose and almost made the air crackle around them. “If you harm so much as a single hair on her head," He breathed, almost to angry to even speak, "I will kill you with my bare hands. I will kill you with my bare hands and I promise you it will not be a slow death. I'll make it hurt. I'll make you wish you had never been born.”</p><p>Alexie had a beefy hand curling around Yuuris throat before Yuuri had even realized he’d moved. His fingers pressed cruelly into Yuuris scent glands. Any sound Yuuri would have made was quickly chocked off.  It hurt. Oh, gods it hurt. It was burning. It was freezing. It felt as if a white-hot blade, jagged and cruel, was tearing into his skin and carving out his soul, one grief stained piece at a time. He couldn’t breathe. Alexie's hand, along with the rage and pain, had closed of his throat. He tried to pull away, but the pain only intensified with his struggles. He couldn’t breathe! His vision was beginning to gray around the edges. He couldn't <em>breath.</em></p><p>“You seem to be having trouble grasping your current position, little Omega.” Alexie snarled, giving Yuuri a shake for good measure. “Viktor isn’t here and my father is dead.” The hand around Yuuri’s throat became impossibly tighter. “I’m the King now. <em>Your </em>King. I can say whatever I want about whoever I want. You cannot. You don’t get to speak freely anymore. You don’t get to run around with your claws out and your teeth bared. You don’t get to make threats, idle or otherwise. I could have you executed with the click of my fingers, simply because I feel like it. The council would be only to eager to see your corpse strung up outside the Temple. Keep that in mind before you speak again. Is that understood?”</p><p>Then the hand was gone.  Yuuri was able to sink down to the ground, gasping for breath and gagging. The pain still rampaged through his body, having sunk into every nerve fiber and sinew in his body. Yuuri would have curled up on the floor but he couldn’t make his trembling limbs move. </p><p>“I said,” Alexie repeated, forcing Yuuri’s head up with the toe of his boot under his chin. “Is that understood.”</p><p>Even lightheaded from lack of air and quivering with pain and fear, Yuuri still managed to glare up at the Alpha. “Go to hell.” He heaved, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Alexie’s expression soured. He moved his foot and adjusted the crown on his head. “Very well. It seems you require a demonstration of exactly how precarious your situation is.” Alexie turned and marched out of Yuuri’s damp little cell. When he returned another man, bigger and broader than Alexie was brought in. "I think Boris would be the perfect person to make sure you don't forget whose in charge. He will only stop when I tell him."</p><p>Boris had a whip coiled in his right hand. “I’ve been wanting to mark up all that pretty skin of yours for a while now, your Highness.” Boris offered Yuuri a mocking bow.  Alexie chuckled and turned to leave for good this time. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted. And don’t forget, I know exactly where you pup is being hidden away. I’d hate to have to get rid of her while she's still so useful to me. So, be good.”</p><p>The first strike of the whip came down before Alexie had closed the door behind him.</p><p>Yuuri curled himself into a ball and screamed. The howl, an inhuman noise, slithered up long forgotten passages, seeped through the cracks in the stones, past the doors and out into the city streets. It filled the frigid night air. The wolves in the Border Forest the cry and answered with their own eerie wails, until there was a cacophony of audible grief saturating the air, blanketing the entire city. It was as if the Gods were cursing the very soil that St. Petersburg was built upon, swearing retribution to those who would promise harm to one of their most cherished stars. The sound tore through still burning buildings and brought the wounded who bore the bastardized Nikiforov sigil directly to deaths door, to await the judgement of the Gods and face punishment for their sins.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As an Alpha, feeling powerless was very foreign. Phichit and Mari certainly had little experience with the emotion. It was a feeling they were both beginning to grow distressingly familiar with.  Several days spent in the temple with no sign of Yuuri had both Alphas feeling wrong footed and on edge. Everyone had been forced to accept that Yuuri wasn’t going to be coming. And while they in the Temple, there wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it. Phichit had briefly considered leaving the temple go and find his best friend. The idea was very quickly abandoned. He and Mari were Hoshiko's Guardians. Yuuri had chosen the two of them to watch over his pup when he and his mate could not. To leave now would mean abandoning his ward and betraying his best friends trust in the worst way possible.</p><p>Phichit’s gut roiled with dread whenever he thought Yuuri. As a fiercely protective Omega, Yuuri would have dragged himself over broken glass and hot coals through St. Petersburg to be at his pups side. His absence very quickly lead both Phichit and Mari to the conclusion that Yuuri was either dead, or was being held captive somewhere. Phichit wasn’t sure which scenario he feared more.</p><p>It was snowing out, the fluffy white flakes falling on the city making it feel softer, pretty. Phichit hated it. He resented every glittering flake that fell form the sky, carefree and innocent. It wasn't right that they should make the city look so serene, when there lives had fallen into such chaos. A tug on his sleeve pulled Phichit's gaze away from the window and the offensive snow. Hoshiko was looking up at him with her wide eyes and absurdly long lashes, looking so much like Yuuri. She had been cleaned of the layer of grime and dirt that she had collected during the last few days. Someone, most likely Minako, had brushed her silky hair and wove it into a long braid, tied off with a purple ribbon . Any other time and he would be on the ground cooing and squishing her rosy little cheeks at how absolutely adorable she was. Not today though. Today her eyes were her piercing blue gaze was sad, something haunted shining from them. So instead, he picked her up and held her close, ignoring the ache in his healing shoulder and letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck. He ran his wrist over her small back, giving her a familiar marking. She’d been clinging to him and Mari since they had arrived, growing distressed if either were out of her sight for more than a moment. It was as if she feared her Guardians would disappear when she wasn't looking. Just like her parents. </p><p>“The snows pretty, huh?” Phichit asked the girl softly.</p><p>She nodded her head. Phichit's skin crawled at the awkward silence. Hoshiko was <em>never</em> this quiet.</p><p>“You know, I think I saw some books downstairs. Wanna go see if we can find anything good to read?”</p><p>"Mhmm." Hoshiko agreed, wrapping her skinny little arms around his neck. “I miss Mama and Papa.” She whimpered against the Alphas skin.</p><p>“I know, Rwm dārā, I know. I miss them too.” The pair made their way down to their underground living space, where hopefully she would be distracted by the happy endings that seemed to only exist between the pages of her books.</p><p> </p><p>They never made it to the books. As soon as they made it down stairs, they were greeted with a loud ‘boof’ and a very happy brown standard poodle. Hoshiko beamed as her friend greeted them, sniffing the bottom of her bare feet. Phichit set her down, and Makkachin immediately jumped on her littlest human, attacking her face with wet doggy kisses, her tail wagging hard enough to move her entire body. Hoshiko laughed as the dog lay down on top of her, nearly covering her entire from.</p><p>“Makkachin?! How did you get here?” Makkachin looked up at Phichit from her spot on top of Hoshiko, a big doggy grin on her fluffy face.</p><p>“Yuko brought her.” Mari had come from one of the rooms.</p><p>“Yuko?”</p><p>The beta nurse stepped out of the same room Mari had come from. “Hello.” She gave a small wave.</p><p>“Yuko-san!” Hoshi struggled to push Makkachin off of her and was soon scampering to her nurse.  “Yuko-san!” She hugged Yuko’s legs and immediately burst into sobs. Big, wet, heartbreaking sobs.</p><p>“Oh, Chiko-chan.” Yuko cooed, pulling her charge gently away before kneeling down and hugging her, uncaring that the pups face was messy with tears and snot. “Shh, it’s okay my love. It's okay. You've been so very brave little one." She sat down and let her charge curl up in her lap, humming a lullaby that Viktor would always sing to his daughter when she was afraid.</p><p>“I want Mama. I want Papa.” She wailed. “I want Mama.” She repeated, over and over and over, switching from English to Russian to Nipponese. As if she was trying to figure out which would make her parents magically appear. Phichit found his own eyes growing damp. He could see his ward trembling. Mari was also grimacing and the noise had drawn Minami and Minako from the room as well. Yuko kept humming the familiar little tune and rocking Hoshiko gently.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Minako sighed. “I was worried this would happen.” She moved to take Hoshiko from her, only to stop when Yuko shook her head.</p><p>“Let her be.” The Beta women said softly. “She's no trouble at all and I've missed her. Its been a hard couple of days and if anyone should be allowed a good cry it’s her.” Hoshikos sobs soon turned into little wet hiccups and sniffles and her trembling lessened. “There” Yuko said softly as she pulled a handkerchief from her skirts pocket. “Feel a little better?” She tenderly wiped away the pup’s tears and had her blow her nose. She gave the girl a kiss on her cheek once it was clean again. She set Hoshiko on her feet before standing. She offered the girl her hand and a soft smile. “Why don’t we go to your room? I think a friend may have found his way to you.”</p><p>Hoshiko tilted her head, clearly confused, before nodding and allowing her nurse to take her to her room. The bed was freshly made with blankets and furs from her nursery. The still bore the scents her parents. Sitting on the pillow was a little stuffed kitty and a familiar well-loved book. “Potya.” She cheered before launching herself onto her bed and smushing her face into the worn fabric of her favorite toy. She breathed deeply, her little body relaxing for the first time in days, soothed by her parent’s scents.  </p><p>Phichit shook his head. “How are you here?” He finally managed to ask.</p><p>“More tunnels.” Explained Minako. "There are dozens of them within the city walls. Most caved in or were blocked of ages ago. We made sure to keep the one that goes from the temple to the palace in good condition. Mostly so there was a safe way to get there during bad weather or in an emergency. The healer used it when Hoshiko was born. The roads were so bad that without the tunnel, she wouldn’t have been able to make it in time otherwise.” The three other adults in the room winced. They never liked to remember exactly how close they all came to losing both Yuuri and Hoshiko.</p><p>“Still,” Continued the healer. “I can’t believe you got far enough in to get her things. I would have thought that wing would have been locked down tight by Alexie.”</p><p> “It has been.” Yuko confirmed. “A maid brought them to me, for safe keeping. She wouldn't say how she managed to get them in the first place.” She moved Hoshi enough so that she could pull back the blankets and tuck her in. The exhaustion of the past few days as well as the much missed comfort of her parents scent was quickly putting her to sleep.  The adults turned to leave.</p><p>“Chit.” She muttered, holding her hand out to him even when half asleep.</p><p>He took it into his own. “It’s okay, we’re just going to be right outside. Potya will make sure to scare the monsters away and I'll be right here when you wake up.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Phichit gave her a tight smile. “Yeah, Rwm dārā, promise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yukos shoulders drooped as soon as the door clicked closed.</p><p>“The king is dead.” She told them.  Phichit wasn’t at all surprised. From the looks of it, no one else was either. “The plans for this coup started far earlier than we could have ever expected. Before Yuuri came, even. The Traditionalists have taken over the council, anyone who was supportive of Viktor has been imprisoned or executed. All ravens in or out are being intercepted and the wall is heavily guarded. Alexie has cut us off completely.”</p><p>Minako scowled. “So even if we could use the tunnels that go that close we wouldn’t be able to get out. What about Yuuri?”</p><p>“Yuuri is alive. I don't know anything more than that. Some have tried to gather support from the people in the city, but are turned away."</p><p>Mari shook her head in disbelief. “People would surrender their city so quickly?”</p><p>Yuko shrugged. “You can’t hold it against them.” The look she received from the two Alphas in the room made Minami squeak in fright. Yuko held her hands up in front of her, in an attempt to placate them. “I’m not saying that it’s okay, but you need to remember that most people have their own families to worry about. No matter how much they may love Viktor and Yuuri, most aren’t willing to face Alexie’s soldiers. They’re scared. They may not want harm to come to the royal family, but they aren’t about to risk their own lives to prevent it. Plus, with the Trads in control there are those who feel they might be freer to express their less than kind opinions about the Crown Prince and his consort. There are those who are happy that Alexie has taken the throne.”</p><p>“After all the good that Yuuri has done, people still don’t like him?” Phichit grumbled.</p><p>Yuko shrugged and got back up to her feet, picking up her now empty basket. “ How good Yuuri is doesn't matter to some. I’ve heard that they dislike him because he was born the son of innkeepers, or he isn’t from Europa. Or he is a male omega that often behaves like an Alpha, or he was a temple dancer. It's never had anything to do with his character."</p><p>“It’s just been talk.” Mari hissed. “Nothing more than a handful of small minded people.”</p><p>"Talk from small minded people is a very dangerous thing .” Minako interjected. “Gossip tends to spread faster than official information and is believed far more easily. People are more willing to accept a lie that validates their own opinions, than be uncomfortable with the truth. Lies can grow and spread until they become their own type of truth. With all of Nikiforov’s supporters either imprisoned or dead, there isn’t anyone to counter any misinformation.”</p><p>“Isn’t there more we can do?” Phichit’s voice took on a pleading tone.</p><p>“Getting Hoshiko to the Temple was more than enough.” Soothed Yuko. “It’s the safest place she could be right now. As long as she’s here no one who would harm her can do a thing. I will come as often as I can with food and more supplies. Are you able to last a few days here?”</p><p>Minako nodded. “We have enough to get by. Don’t do anything foolish.”</p><p>Yuko nodded. “Of course not, Minako-san.” With that, she went back into the room she had come out of, leaving them to their heavy thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Christoph Giacometti worked hard and played harder. He liked his good food and fine wine. He took many lovers, and he threw the absolute best parties on the continent. He also liked sleep. So when he was woken by his butler pounding on his door at way to early o’clock, he was more than a little displeased.</p><p>“By the Six Piotr, it’s barely dawn.” He yelled. Keep that up and you’ll find yourself dangling over the well by your ankles.”  His door opened and Piotr rushed in, his face pale and his hands trembling. Chris sat up in his bed, his irritation tempered with concern. Piotr looked upset and Piotr didn’t get upset. Ever.</p><p>“Forgive me sir.” Piotr panted. He must have run up the three flights of stairs. “You are needed downstairs. Lord Nikiforov and his companions have just arrived. They require a healer.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I do not know anything more than that Sir.”</p><p>Chris flung the blankets off, shrugged into a warm robe and slippers ordering that a healer be called before he hurried to the entrance to his mansion. There, just past the door, his best friend was leaning heavily on Mila as he himself supported Yurio. Chris swallowed back bile. Both men were deathly pale, Yurio sporting a nasty head wound that bled sluggishly. Viktor’s entire shirt was stained with blood. He rushed to his friend and took Yurio from him.</p><p>“By the Gods Viktor, what happened?”</p><p>Arms now free, the prince pressed his hand to his right side, hissing in pain. “Mercenaries. From what I could see” He coughed and heaved for breath. “Didn’t see them coming. Most of my party are dead. I’m sorry to intrude but you were close enough to where we were that this was the only choice we had. We wouldn’t have made it to Russia.”</p><p>Chris could believe it. Viktors skin was tinged a sickly gray. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve already called for a healer.” He adjusted his hold on Yurio and started leading his way to the downstairs guest rooms. “How bad is it?” He helped Yurio sit on the edge of a small bed, Mila doing the same for Viktor.</p><p>Viktor chuckled. “It’s bad Chris. It’s really bad.” He winced as he pulled his shirt off. A long deep gash going from his breastbone to hip was an angry looking red. “If not for Mila we all would have died.”</p><p>Chris would have asked for more details, but the healer was scurrying in with her basket of supplies, her assistant following close behind. She settled at Viktors side, the assistant already tending to Yurio.  The healer tsked as she looked Viktor over. “It’s infected.” She explained. “I’ll need to clean out the wound before I can sew you up.” She turned to Yurio and Mila. “You two had best find somewhere else to be.”</p><p> </p><p>While not his worst experience with a healer, the process of cleaning, stitching and bandaging his wound was hardly pleasant. She had worked quickly and given him a leather strap to bite down on, but by the end of the entire ordeal he was exhausted and drenched in sweat. He was glad it was over, but now that she was gone and he was alone without distraction, his mind was starting to wander. No longer on the run and doing everything he could to keep himself and his cousins alive, the severity of the situation back home was starting to sink in. Alexie was beginning to put his plan into action, and Viktor wasn’t there to protect his city, his people, and his family. Exhausted with his ordeal, Viktor began to drift into an uneasy sleep where he was tormented with visions of his city in ruins, his kingdom stolen, and his family in chains.</p><p>Morning came far too early, with Chris shaking him awake. </p><p>“What.” He muttered as he swatted at Chris’s hand.</p><p>“I know you’re tired, Viktor, but you we need you downstairs.”</p><p>“Mmph?”</p><p>“Otabek arrived overnight.”</p><p>“Otabek?” Viktor groaned as he pushed himself up, his wound protesting the motion.</p><p>“He’s downstairs.”</p><p>“Is Yuuri -?” Viktor couldn’t finish his question. He didn’t have the courage.</p><p>“He’s not with him, no.” His best friend answered.  “St. Petersburg was attacked a few nights ago. No one saw it coming, those who were put in place to warn them were dead before they ever got the chance.”</p><p>“What?!” Viktor flung his blankets back and leapt out of bed. Or at least, that was what he had intended to do. His legs wobbled as he took his first step.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa.”  Chris caught him before his knees hit the ground. “Easy. Easy Viktor.” He ducked under Viktors arm and wrapped an arm around his waist, bearing most of the other man’s weight as they made slowly made their way to the library.</p><p>Mila and Yuri were already there, sharing the sofa. Otabek was in one of the matching chairs. His face was pale and drawn, and he looked exhausted, but Viktor was relieved to see that he was unharmed. Chris helped Viktor lower himself into the other chair.  As soon as he was settled, Otabek was on his feet, bowing low.</p><p>“Your Majesty.” He began. “I have come to report that the city has been taken by your brother. He arrived in the middle of the night. We had no warning."</p><p>“I know.” Viktor said. “Chris has told me all of this. Did Yuuri and Hoshiko make it out safely?”</p><p>Viktor could see Otabek’s jaw clench and the Captain was unable to meet his eyes. “Captain Altin.” He breathed. “I need you to tell that they are safe.”</p><p>Silence enveloped the library, until Otabek dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“How do you not know?” Yuri scolded. “You always know. It’s your <em>job</em> to know.”</p><p>“Yurio.” Viktor scolded his cousin. “What happened Otabek? I need you to tell me as much as you can.”</p><p>The next hour was the longest in Viktors life as Captain Altin told him of the events that had taken place when he was away.</p><p>“And how did you get away?” Mila asked.</p><p>Otabek paused.</p><p>“I was ahead of Yuuri. With all the chaos, it wasn’t until I was outside the palace walls that I realized he wasn’t with me. Going back in for him wasn’t an option, not as things were. So, I stole a horse and made my way here. I didn’t know you were here; I just knew that Lord Giacometti would be able to offer some aide, and he was closest.”</p><p>Viktor turned to Chris.  “Chis. I need you to send off ravens to the Thailund, Italia and The Americas. Ask for whatever aide they can give. Soldiers, weapons, anything.”</p><p>“That will take time.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Do it.”</p><p>“You’re going to fight Alexie?” Asked Yurio, looking both afraid and impressed.</p><p>“No. <em>We</em> are going to fight Alexie.” Viktors eyes shone with steely determination. The looks on Mila and Yuri’s faces could only be described as predatory.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grief, guilt and freedom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was such a pain to write. It feels more like filler, than anything else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor paced the floor of the library, one, two, three, four, five. The heavy thumping of his footsteps was the only sound interrupting the suffocating quiet. His wound was mostly healed, now just an ugly red scar that only hurt on particularly cold days. He ignored it.  One, two, three four, five. His heart ached in his chest as it kept time with his steps. One, two, three, four, five.</p><p>Celestino had just arrived with Italia’s army. Viktor had spent the morning with him and Otabek coming up with plans for attack. With Viktors allies inside St. Petersburg either missing, imprisoned, or dead, there was little hope of help coming from within the city.  Viktor had spent his morning fighting dread and trying to not think of the worst-case scenarios. What if they were to late? What if he never found Hoshiko, what if Yuuri was dead, what if Alexie had forced Yuuri to mate with him. What if Yuuri wouldn’t want a bad Alpha like Viktor anymore. What if Yuuri <em>blamed </em>him for all of this. What if, what if, what if?! Viktor didn’t want his throne back if it meant he couldn’t have Yuuri beside him. If it meant he would never get to see Hoshiko grow up. If it meant he’d be all alone again. He’d happily burn his entire country to ash if it meant he could have his Yuuri and Hoshiko back beside him. Where they belonged.</p><p>Viktor hadn’t slept much since Otabek had first arrived. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Yuuri staring back at him, his brown eyes shining with tears, holding Hoshikos broken little body out to him as St. Petersburg burned. <em>“This is all your fault” </em>Yuuri would say, his voice weighed down with blame. <em>“You abandoned us. Our daughter is dead because of YOU” </em></p><p>Viktor had retreated to the quiet of the library as soon as his meetings were finished for the day. He was starting to fall apart at the seams.  He just wanted to hide away for a time and let his guilt and anger build until it spilled from his very pores.   </p><p>Chris’s cat jumped up on the plush red sofa, her disapproving gaze following him. Her little squeak broke through the percussive sound of the Alphas heavy tread. The tip of her tail flicked in irritation and her green eyes followed his path.</p><p>“What?” Viktor asked the cat.</p><p>She sneezed and licked her shoulder for a moment before hopping down with a thud and padding out of the room. “That’s what I thought.” He muttered as he kept pacing.</p><p>One</p><p>Two</p><p>Three</p><p>Four</p><p>Five</p><p>“Vitya, darling. I don’t think my carpet can bear much more.” Chris scolded as he made his way into the room, cat winding herself between her persons feet. The other Alpha draped himself on the sofa and allowed the cat to curl up on his lap. He scratched under her chin while she purred. She gave Viktor a smug look before going to sleep.</p><p>“Leave me be, Chris.” Viktor snapped. “I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>"No." Christ chirped. "I'm not leaving you alone to stew in your thoughts."</p><p>"Chris." Viktor grumbled.</p><p>“You can’t keep torturing yourself like this. What happened isn't your fault.”</p><p>Viktors whirled around and faced his best friend. The dangerous glint in his blue eyes was made all the more severe by the dark circles under them. A physical sign of Viktor’s insomnia. “Not my fault?! Not my fault!  I could have sent Yurio to Italia without me, if I’d really wanted to. I knew Alexie was up to something, I knew how angry the Trads were. I knew all of this and yet I left. I not only failed as a ruler, I failed as a husband and father!” He was shaking and he couldn’t stop. Slumping down into one of the comfy chairs, Viktor hung his head in his hands and sobbed. His entire body heaved with his shame, the tears carving blisteringly hot trails down his cheeks. “Even if we do take Russia back, I may never see them again.”</p><p>“Oh Viktor, darling, no.” Chris stood and wrapped his arms around his friends hunched figure. “No. You did what you thought you had to do. Your people were dying and Michele may not have agreed to help if you hadn’t personally met with him. You can’t keep torturing yourself like this.”</p><p>Viktor muttered out a weak protest but didn’t pull away. “Yuuri is strong, he will make sure that he survives, and Alexie would have to get past more than just Yuuri to get to Hoshiko. Yuuri would never hate you for this. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to.”</p><p>Viktor sniffled and tried to regain some composure. He was just so tired. "I should have run away and become a farmer." He muttered.</p><p>Christ sighed. "We have to do the best we can with the paths the Gods have laid out before us. You have been given hard roads to walk, indeed, my friend. I wish I could do more to ease your burden. There are many who will stand by you to the very end. Whatever that end may be." He patted Viktor on his shoulder.</p><p>“Now come on, my crownless King, you will do no one any good if you collapse from exhaustion.” Chris hauled Viktor to his feet and steadied him as he wobbled. “You need a good long rest and a hot meal. Don’t think I haven’t been noticing you’ve been living off of bread and coffee.”</p><p>Viktor didn’t bother protesting the accusation. Instead, he let Chris lead him to his room, where he fell face down on the bed. Hopefully he was tired enough for the nightmares to leave him alone. At least for a little while.</p><p>“I’ll have Mila check up on you in a bit.” Chris said, before closing the door and leaving Viktor to get some blessedly dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room was dark when Viktor woke up. He’d slept the entire afternoon away. His wound ached despite having mostly healed and his soul felt cauterized, hurting but no longer bleeding out of him. Things were no better than when he had been put to bed, but he wasn’t weighted down by guilt for the first time since he’d dragged himself to Alpland.</p><p>His door slid open just a crack and Mila’s head poked through the gap. “Ah, good. Your awake.” She chirped; her voice still cheerful as ever. “May I come in?”</p><p>Viktor nodded and the beta woman entered with a tray of food. “Christoph told me about this morning.” She sat on the edge of the bed and passed the tray to Viktor “I’m glad.”</p><p>Viktors eyebrows raised at that as he forced himself upright. He still felt heavy. “Your glad?” Mila had brought him a rich stew. It warmed his bones.</p><p>Mila hummed her agreement. “An invisible wound caused by sorrow is no different than a visible wound caused by a blade.” She explained, poking at Viktors long scar, that went from hip to breastbone. He winced. “Tending to it can be messy and painful, but if you avoid the problem, it only festers and grows until it poisons you from the inside out.”  The greater the hurt, the more care it needs and the more time it takes to heal. Even then, it will leave a scar. The library was you starting to take care of your invisible wounds. You feel better now afterwards, yes?”</p><p>Viktor frowned. “I still feel like awful.” He said. “But maybe a little less so.”</p><p>Mila gave him a sweet smile as picked at a dinner roll. “It doesn’t solve itself overnight. Just give it some time. I know it’s hard, but try and be a little kind to yourself during all of this.”</p><p>Viktor stared at Mila. “It seems you grew up when I wasn’t looking.”</p><p>“Yeah, people tend to do that. Just think, it won’t be that long before you’ll have to fend off potential suiters for Chiko-chan.”</p><p>Viktor gave his cousin a sad little smile. “I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mari sat at the edge of Hoshikos bed, her heart aching. The little girl had fallen asleep halfway through her bedtime story. For the first time since they had come to the temple, so many weeks ago now, Hoshiko hadn’t asked for her parents as Mari tucked her in. It left her feeling unsettled. Tenderly she ran her fingers through Hoshiko’s soft straight hair. She was beginning to look more and more like Yuuri every day. It wasn’t fair that this was happening to her. If the Gods were watching Hoshiko, they certainly didn’t seem to care to much about what they were seeing.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>Mari looked up at the sound of Minako’s voice. The Seer was leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts. Hoshiko's starting to look so much like Yuuri." She sighed. "She didn't ask for Yuuri or Viktor tonight. What's going to happen to her if they don't survive all of this." </p><p>"They're alive." The Seer admitted. "Yuuri and Viktor. I Saw both of them."</p><p>Mari’s eyes widened. “You haven’t had a vision in months.”</p><p>Minako flushed. “Ah, I may have forced the issue a bit. There are…techniques.” She raised an arm that was freshly wrapped in heavy bandages.</p><p>Mari shuddered. “I don’t want to know.”</p><p>Minako nodded. The two women sat in heavy silence for a moment. “Viktor is coming.” Minako said. “He’s in Alpland gathering troops.”</p><p>Mari heaved a sigh of relief. “We only have to hold out a while longer then. And Yuuri?”</p><p>Minako scowled at her bandaged arm. “He’s alive, but he doesn’t have time to wait for Viktor. Alexie is getting impatient. He’s going to force a bond on him. Soon. We have to get him out before that happens.”</p><p>Mari’s heart stopped. She swallowed thickly before daring to speak. “You Saw all of this?”</p><p>Minako nodded. "I think it's because of Hoshiko. She's favored by the Gods, so I was allowed to See more than they would typically reveal. Even to a favored Seer. The Gods don't want Yuuri to become bonded to Alexie. We have to get him out.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Mari scowled. A shock of red hair caught her eye. “You can come in Minami-kun.” She sighed. “Might as well.”</p><p>The boy squeaked at her acknowledgement. His face was flushed with embarrassment and he couldn’t look her in the eye. “I wasn’t snooping, honest. I was just coming to bring Potya. Hoshiko left him in the Temple proper."</p><p>“Ah. So that’s where he went.” She accepted the little toy. “I spent an hour looking for this thing.” Gently she tucked the little kitty under Hoshiko’s arm, careful not to wake her Ward up. “Thanks, Minami-kun.”</p><p>The apprentice nodded, but it was clear there was something else on his mind.</p><p>“Spit it out. Kenjiro, we don’t have all night.” Scolded Minako. Minami flinched.</p><p>“Um, well. I heard what you said about Katsuki-san and, I think I could get him out for you.”</p><p>“Absolutely <em>not</em>” snapped Minako. Hoshiko shifted at the noise. She winced. “I forbid it.” She added, this time in a whisper.</p><p>“No one knows me.” Her apprentice persisted. “I’ve only been here since the fall, and I’ve spent most of that time in the Temple. If you gave me some of the stuff you keep in your office I could….”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“I think we should discuss this somewhere else.” Mari scolded both Seers.</p><p>This time both of them flushed and the trio made the brief walk to the library.</p><p>“I can’t let you put yourself in that kind of danger.” Minako began, as soon as the door had shut behind her. “You aren’t even supposed to know about those potions, let alone ask me to give one to you.”</p><p>“Then <em>you </em>go get Yuuri.” Minami retorted.</p><p>“You don’t think I haven’t considered doing just that? I could get in and out without anyone noticing me. But what happens when I’m gone, huh? The second I set foot off of Temple ground the shield falls. Can <em>you </em>hold off Alexie’s soldiers?”</p><p>“Minako.” Mari interjected. “If there is any chance that we could save Yuuri, we have to take it, now that we know where he is. Please.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you are asking of me. Either of you.”</p><p>“It’s my decision.” Kenjiro snapped. “You said I’m the best apprentice you’ve ever had. I know what the risks are and I’m willing to take them.”</p><p>“I’m not. I swore an oath to keep you safe before you came here.”</p><p>“What about the oath you swore to Yuuri. You’re his Guardian, aren’t you?” Minami snapped.</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Minako retorted. “And you know it.” Her voice was pained. “The potions in my office could kill you Kenjiro. They’d only let you go unnoticed for a few hours, <em>if </em>you were able to tolerate them at all in the first place.”</p><p>“I won’t take it until I reach the palace, that should give me enough time to get in, get Yuuri, and get out.”</p><p>“You don’t even know where your supposed to be going.” Minako tried.</p><p>“Draw me a map.”</p><p>“What are our other options, Minako? We do nothing? This is my brother. We can’t sit by and let Alexie take him.” Mari dared. “Please.” </p><p>Minako rubbed at her brow and sighed heavily. “You’ll be on your own, Kenjiro. If you get into trouble there will be no one to help you. Even when you get back there is no guarantee that the potion won’t kill you later.”</p><p>“I understand.” The apprentice said, his voice solemn and serious. “Mari-san is right. We have to try. Or are we supposed to tell His Majesty that we knew where Yuuri was and we could have done something but chose not to?” The glare that Minami gave Minako was impressive, even to Mari.</p><p>“It would devastate him.” Mari added.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Minako finally conceded. “Can you be ready to leave tomorrow night?”</p><p>Minami nodded. Mari had to admit she was impressed. The kid did hesitate for a moment, his eyes full of determination, and lacking any sign of fear.</p><p>“I’ll go with you as far as I can.” Mari offered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dawn had just risen when the silence of the little underground sanctuary was disturbed.</p><p>“Minako.” Mari’s voice filled the room. “Minako, help!”</p><p>Minako ran to the tunnel entrance, and what she saw made the blood freeze in her veins. Yuuri’s body was slumped between Mari’s and Kenjiro, unconscious. Kenjiro himself was deathly pale with sweat beading on his brow. She hurried to turn down the bed that was in the room and helped lay Yuuri down on his stomach. The lashes on his back were deep it looked like they had gotten to him before infection could set in, and he was safe from Alexie’s bite. Anger burned through Minako.</p><p>“Stay here Mari. I’ll get hot water going and grab the healers’ kit. Minami, go lie down.” She ran to go fetch everything that they would need to tend to her young friend. She didn’t bother asking how Kenjiro had managed to get Yuuri out. Frankly she didn’t care. Phichit was poking his head out of his own room.</p><p>“Minako? What...?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“We have Yuuri. Stay with Hoshiko. Don’t let her come out of her room for anything. Understood?” She only waited long enough for Phichit to nod before she was once again racing to the main Temple.</p><p>When she’d returned with a kettle full of hot water and the healers kit, Yuuri had regained consciousness. Mari sat beside him, running her fingers through his matted hair. She didn’t dare hold his hand, afraid of causing her little brother more harm. Minako carefully approached and lay a damp cloth on his back, carefully dabbing at his wounds. He flinched and tried to pull away.</p><p>“Shh, Yuuri, your safe.” She soothed.</p><p>The Omega struggled to turn his head so he could look up at her. “Minako?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Am I dead?” He asked. The matter of fact way in which he’d spoke those three words broke Minako’s heart. Her friend had thought that he’d been abandoned and his death was an inevitability.</p><p>“No.” She husked. She cleared her throat before speaking again. “No, you’re alive. You’re safe. In the temple sanctuary.” He winced as she continued to clean his wounds and his eyes fluttered shut. Tears clung to his lashes.</p><p>“Hoshiko.” Yuuri managed to rasp out as he struggled stay awake. “Is she -?” He choked on a sob.</p><p>“She’s fine.” Minako told her friend. His body relaxed under her hands at this news. “Phichit is with her right now, Makkachin to. We’ll bring her to you in a bit.”  Yuuri’s body went slack at his old mentors’ words, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.</p><p> “No.” He choked out. “No. I don’t want her seeing me like this.” He sniffed.</p><p>“No.” Mari soothed. “We’ll wait until you feel a little better.”</p><p>Minako started gently rubbing salve onto Yuuris wounds before carefully applying bandages. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. She would need to make sure he stayed hydrated, and she would need to redo the entire process in several hours. She started working on his hands next. She wasn’t as skilled as a healer, but she knew ow to reset bones. She gave Yuuri a dose of poppy’s milk and waited for him to fall asleep before starting. “You’re safe now Yuuri. No one will lay a finger on you again.” She said to her unconscious friend after she had finished.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the palace, Alexie kicked Boris's corpse. The guard's throat had been slit and the lock to the cell had been picked. Yuuri Katsuki was gone, and Alexie knew exactly where he was. He knew where the Omega was, and currently, there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. He thundered out of the jail and grabbed the first person he saw. "Get me Sokolov!" He snarled. "NOW!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A peek into the past and a long awaited reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy. Please enjoy. As always I have no beta and comments and kudos keep me motivated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivan Sokolov had first laid eyes on Yuuri Katsuki during the welcome feast that the palace had held for Seer Okukawa Minako. He'd come to dance for the palace, at the request of both the Seer and the royal family. It was unlike any dance that Sokolov had ever seen before. The sensuality of his movements, the raw emotion and power in ever twist and turn of his body, turned something that should have been unremarkably pretty into something that bordered on the obscene. The bells around his wrists and ankles tinkled delicately with every step. The jeweled belt around his small, bare waist reflected the candle light back at them, painting every surface in a kaleidoscope of shifting color. The black gauze of his skirt floated around him with every move he made. The lower half of his face was adorned with a sheer burgundy veil, covering his mouth but leaving his burnt umber eyes exposed. The dance wasn't half way over before Sokolov came to the conclusion that he had to have Yuuri Katsuki for himself, no matter the cost. </p>
<p>He had arrived at the Temple at dawn the next day to present a heavy sack of gold coins to temple Priestess. It was a far larger sum than Ivan would normally consider spending on an Omega, even a rare male one. He had fully expected that the donation would be gratefully accepted and Katsuki would be brought out to him along with the necessary documents that needed to be signed to transfer ownership. The Priestess's face had pinched when he handed her the purse. Selling temple dancers wasn't exactly something that the more modern clergy approved of, but she let him in anyway.  An hour had passed before Ivan saw anyone else. He stood when he heard footsteps approach from behind, fully ready to open his arms and embrace his new exotic pet. Instead of the soft dewy eyes of an omega, he was met with the steely gray eyes of Okukawa Minako. Her expression was blank, but her anger was undeniable. It was in the way she held herself, and the slight flare of her nostrils. He could see the dancer standing behind him in his soft temple robes, his hair mussy and his deep brown eyes peering at him from behind thick glasses. While not the enrapturing creature of lust and sensuality that he presented as last night, Yuuri still had a softness to him that made him irresistible. The perfect demure Omega to add to Sokolov's private harem. Katsuki flinched when Sokolov met his gaze.</p>
<p>"Yes?" The Seer didn't bow to the noble, as was considered proper. Instead she just raised a single perfect eyebrow at the Traditionalist, looking entirely unimpressed. Sokolov resisted the odd urge to flinch under her steely gaze, holding out the purse to her. </p>
<p>"Ivan Sokolov, head of the Traditionalist party. I have come to offer a donation to our glorious Temple."</p>
<p>"I know exactly why you came." Minako sniffed. "And you can take your donation elsewhere. My apprentice is neither a slave or a concubine and he is not for sale." </p>
<p>Ivan snorted. "What does your dancer say." Two pairs of eyes turned to the Omega, Sokolov held the purse out to the boy. Only to be met with a silent shake of the head before the boy turned on his heel and fled, his bare feet making no sound has he moved.</p>
<p>"Well, there you have it. He doesn't want to go with you." She grabbed the purse. "I don't know how you do things around here, but in Nippon, people are <em>not</em>  for sale." To Sokolov's absolute horror she upended the purse, allowing the gold coins to fall to the floor. Sokolov was quick to get on his knees and collect the coins as they bounced and rolled away. Sokolov got to his feet after collecting what he could and offered the woman before him a stern glare. </p>
<p>"I am a powerful man, Seer." Ivan growled. "I can be a great ally or a terrible enemy to you and the Temple. As you are new to this country, I will give you 48 hours to reconsider my offer." </p>
<p>"Get out." Okukawa snarled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 48 hours came and went with no sign of the Seer or her dancer. Sokolov was not someone used to being denied, especially by a person with no wealth, no power, and no title. However, despite his anger at being spurned, it wasn't until he next saw Yuuri Katsuki, that hate blossomed in his chest. He had stumbled upon Prince Viktor in the palace library. He sat, regal as ever, in his usual spot, with the Temple dancer perched on his lap with his nose pressed up to the Alphas scent gland, looking as if he had always belonged there.  Sokolov stormed out red faced and furious after the Prince had given him a wink and a sly self satisfied smirk. Since that day he'd hated everything about Yuuri Katsuki. It was a poorly kept secret that the Prince hadn't waited more than a month before taking the temple dancer into his bed. Sokolov's hatred for the Omega was cemented on the day that the crown prince had presented the Katsuki as his chosen intended. Of course the greedy little thing would sell himself to the Prince and not Sokolov. To add insult to injury, the celebration that had followed had been extravagant, and for some gods forsaken reason, most seemed to be more than pleased with the turn of events. His country had turned it's back on all of it's long held traditions on status and class, and all for what? A soft voice and a pretty face? No. Sokolov wouldn't allow Russia to throw away centuries of beliefs and practices because of one love sick Prince and his scheming Omega.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri considered himself fortunate, all things considered. The scars on his back, gifted to him by Boris’s lashings, would never go away, and his left hand would be less functional than before, however, the damage was merely physical. He’d been constantly terrified of feeling Alexie’s sharp Alpha fangs sinking into his neck, over his husbands mark. He would have never been able to face his husband again, if he had been so shamed. Alexie had been getting more and more impatient with him, and the beatings were becoming increasingly brutal. So Yuuri wasn’t at all surprised when Minako told him that Alexie would have bonded him if they hadn’t gotten him out when they had. He’d been sure that he was either hallucinating or dead when he’d seen a boy with wide eyes and a shock of bright red hair, slit Boris’s throat. Only coming up to his shoulders, the kid, wearing robes similar to the ones Yuuri had worn so many years ago, quickly picked the lock to his cell and swung it open. The boy had signaled for him to remain quiet and dragged him through the lower levels, bringing him to Mari. He wasn’t exactly sure about anything past that.</p>
<p>Yuuri groaned as he struggled to sit up. The floor of his little room was freezing cold, but there was a plush sheepskin spread out over the stones that he could sink his toes into, and there were warm socks that Minako had given him after he’d arrived. He slowly pulled them on, with only a bit of a struggle, hissing as the healing scabs on his back pulled. Gingerly he made his way to the door and, gathering his courage. He was familiar with the sanctuary, he’d come and hidden down here when everything got to be too much, before he had married Viktor.  He’d never thought he’d be here again. He'd certainly never thought he'd ever have to use it for its intended purpose.</p>
<p>"Ah, your awake.” Phichit was curled up with a book and a goblet of wine on the sofa. I was beginning to worry."</p>
<p>"How long was I out?" Yuuri made his way to the sofa and slowly sat beside the alpha, mindful of his still healing wounds.</p>
<p>"A few days."</p>
<p>"Days!" Yuuri gasped. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Alexie figured out you were gone soon after we brought you back, he's been attacking the Temple non stop for a while now. Not that it's done any good." The alpha gently wrapped his arm around his friends’ shoulder and pulled him close, offering the omega his comforting alpha scent. It was so familiar, sweet and warm with just a hint of musk. It hadn't been unusual for Phichit to scent Yuuri before he'd bonded with Viktor, offering the type of familial comfort that only an Alpha could provide. He shuddered as he accepted the embrace and hid his face in Phichit’s shirt. "He won't stop until he gets what he wants." Yuuri muttered</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Phichit soothed. “You’re safe now. Alexie won’t lay a finger on you again. I swear it.” The Thai alpha ran his fingers through Yuuris long dark hair. It was filthy, matted with sweat and blood.</p>
<p>“The boy who got me out, he used Overlook didn’t he?” Yuuri muttered. His voice was muffled by the fabric his face was still pressed against.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know, but whatever it was, it scared Minako.”</p>
<p>Again, Yuuri felt a shudder run through him. “For good reason. Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“He’s been pretty sick since he got back, but it looks like he should be fine in a few more days.</p>
<p>Yuuri nuzzled in closer to his friends warmth. “Foolish boy."  He grumbled.</p>
<p>“We didn't exactly have a better option. We had to do something."</p>
<p>Yuuri shook his head. "Minako should have never allowed it. To many have been hurt because of me already."</p>
<p>The vicious snarl that Phichit emitted had Yuuri pulling back. “You might as well just blame Hoshiko for everything that has happened."</p>
<p>Yuuris scent had gone sour in his distress. “Hoshiko has done nothing wrong."</p>
<p>“Neither have you!"</p>
<p>"Mama?" Hoshiko's voice, soft and timid, saved Yuuri from having to respond to his best friend. She was standing at the foot of the stairs, chewing on her bottom lip, clearly unsure of herself. Yuuri opened his arms to his pup, only to find her launching herself at him. Phichit was able to keep him from hitting the back of the couch and hurting his still healing wounds. The little girl wrapped her arms around Yuuris neck and gazed up at him with blue eyes, so similar to her Sires.</p>
<p>“I missed you." She said as she pressed her nose against his neck. Yuuri ran his own wrists over her back, furiously scenting her, doing what little he could to comfort her and make her smell like his again. Her little body trembled in his arms and Yuuri couldn’t do anything to stop the wave of guilt that roared through him. He should have never left the palace without her.</p>
<p>"I missed you too, Little Star." He cooed. </p>
<p>“I thought you were gone forever.” She sniffed.</p>
<p>“I know sweetheart. I know. I’m sorry. I’m here now though and I’m not going anywhere again.”</p>
<p>"Why'd you leave." She sniffed. "Was I bad?” His daughters word words vibrating against his skin and the little wobble in her voice hurt Yuuri far more than Boris’s whip ever could. Phichit offered him a sympathetic look and Yuuri now understood the point his friend was making. </p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart. No, of course not.” He drew back and used his good hand to tip her head up so she would meet his eyes. It was something Viktor did when he wanted Hoshiko to really listen to him.  “None of this is your fault darling, nothing. Do you understand me?” His daughter gave him the tiniest of nods, but he could still see the doubt in her solemn stare.  Something in her ultramarine gaze was different than when he had last seen it nearly two months ago. There was far less innocent naivete in those eyes now. Alexie had stolen that innocence from his pup, just as he had stolen Yuri’s freedom and Viktors crown. For that, Yuuri would personally see to it that Alexie suffered dearly.</p>
<p>Phichit reached to stroke his fingers through Hoshikos hair. She turned to look at her guardian. "I've been telling your mama that you have been so good for me, คนดี"  Hoshiko gave him a watery little smile before tucking herself back under her Dam's chin. Yuuri held her closer to his chest, </p>
<p> He’d spent so long unsure of whether or not he’d ever see his pup again. He’d lived every day terrified that she hadn't made it to safety, that Alexie would find her, hurt her. In his darkest moments, after hours of Boris's beatings, he had feared that she had died on the night of the attack. The pain of holding her to himself was what Yuuri needed right now. It gave him the solid proof he needed that he was alive and Hoshiko was safe. She curled up on his lap, her hand clenching the thin material of his robe.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered to his friend. “Thank you so much for keeping her safe.”</p>
<p>“Even if Mari and I weren’t her Guardians we would have done all we could to protect her, even if we couldn’t help you.”</p>
<p>“I know. Still, Viktor and I owe you her life.” Hoshiko had drifted to sleep with her nose pressed into his scent gland. With his arms wrapped around her, Yuuri could feel that she was incredibly thin under the heavy layers that were keeping her warm. She weighed less than she had when he’d last held her and and she was frighteningly pale. She had always been rather small, but this was new. “Has she been ill?” He asked Phichit.</p>
<p>“She hasn't been eating well for the past few weeks, and she's had nightmares since we came. You know some pups don’t do well if they think they have been abandoned. We have done our best to comfort her, but without you or Viktor here, there was only so much that <em>could</em> be done. It doesn't help that she's always been rather frail.” </p>
<p>Yuuri held Hoshiko closer to him. He’d seen this happen before. Young pups would grow ill if they were left without at least one of their parents for an extended amount of time. It was as if the pup withered away from heartbreak. Healers still couldn’t understand what caused it to happen, and why some pups would be fine and others would fall ill. Hoshiko was more prone to illness than most her age, so in a way it was no surprise that she was in such a state. It didn't make it hurt any less. </p>
<p>“She will have a chance to heal now that you are here, I’m sure.” It wasn’t much comfort, but Yuuri appreciated his friends attempts. “She is so strong Yuuri, and she has tried so hard to be brave.”</p>
<p>“That’s just it.” He snapped. “From day one she has had to fight to survive. She's had to be stronger and braver than even some adults at only four years old. No child should ever have to face what she has. The only monsters she should have ever had to fear were the monsters under her bed." </p>
<p>Phichit grinned, his teeth flashing white and sharp. “Viktor is going to tear Alexie for what he's put the two of you through."</p>
<p>“No.” Yuuri bit out. “No. He can do what he wants to anyone else, but Alexie is <em>mine.”</em></p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey to St. Petersburg took far longer than Viktor would have liked, but they needed to conserve energy, and moving as many people as had gathered around him wasn’t a simple endeavor. They stopped in the last rural village before they reached the city, to restock and let everyone rest in relative comfort for a night. Viktor could just barely make out the imposing stone walls that stood between him and his mate and pup. The villagers had welcomed his soldiers warmly. One little girl had escaped her mothers grip to approach Viktors horse. The woman had darted after the child and prostrated herself before him in apology.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to apologize, no harm done" He'd reassured the mother. His mare stood steady as Viktor dismounted and helped the woman up. </p>
<p>"Do you like horses?" He asked the girl. She nodded, her brown curls bouncing with the the motion.</p>
<p>"My Hoshiko likes horses too." He pulled an apple from his pocket.</p>
<p>The girls hazel eyes sparkled as they looked up at the horse, and then back at him. </p>
<p>"My horse really loves apples.  She hasn't had one yet today, but I'm so very tired that I don't think I could manage. Would you give it to her for me?"</p>
<p>The girl eagerly took the apple, only pausing long enough to get a nod from her mother before offering the treat to the horse that stood above her. Being used to little girls, the horse had no problem politely accepting the offering from the little girls outstretched palm, only lipping playfully at her fingers and giving a nicker of thanks.</p>
<p>"She's so gentle." The girls mother mentioned.</p>
<p>Viktor offered the woman a soft, sad smile. "She's accustomed to Hoshi constantly being underfoot."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine how much you miss your pup. And your mate."</p>
<p>"I miss them terribly." He confessed. "Have you heard anything about what is going on in the Capitol, anything at all."</p>
<p>The woman shook her head sadly before being pushed aside by another. This woman was clearly the village elder, her face wrinkled and marred with time and worry. "I may be able to offer you some comfort, my King." She gave him a deep curtsey, despite having to lean heavily on her knotted cane. "If you would come with me." Viktor didn't hesitate to follow the woman as she hobbled her way through the crowd that parted only enough to let the pair pass unhindered.</p>
<p>“We were told you were dead.” She told him.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you were.” He muttered. “You say you know what is happening in St. Petersburg?"</p>
<p>“I don't but I know someone who does. I have been giving shelter to a woman who says she escaped on the night of the attack. She-“  She paused. A small crowd had started following the pair. A stern glare was enough to have them scattering like flies. “Madam Baranovskya asked me to bring you to her.” She continued once they were once again alone.</p>
<p>Viktor stumbled at this bit of news. “Lilia. She’s alive?!”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The woman led him to a squat stone house, and pushed him through a study wooden door, shutting it firmly behind him as soon as he had passed the threshold. The house was in some disrepair, but absolutely spotless. A warm fire was cheerfully crackling in the hearth and drying herbs hung from the ceiling, filling the small house with the smell of mint, sage, and thyme. Beside the fire sat Madam Lilia Baranovskya, as poised and graceful as any queen every was, despite the tattered and threadbare chair she sat on. The cat on her lap and the long scar marring her distinguished features did nothing to diminish the aura of power and grace that came from the stately woman.</p>
<p>“Lilia.” He breathed.</p>
<p>Madam Baranovskya didn’t hesitate to stand and wrap her arms around him. He sank into her embrace, as warm and strong as he’d remembered from when he’d been a teenager mourning the loss of his mother. “You came back.” She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. “And you brought an entire army with you.”</p>
<p>“You sound surprised.” He managed to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Alexie had said that you were dead. Many of us had our doubts, but until I learned that you were headed this way, I hadn’t dared hope.”</p>
<p>“I am alive.” Viktor confirmed. “And I intend to stay that way. I will live to see Alexie grovel at my feet. He has tried to take everything precious away from me, simply because of a personal grudge he holds against me.” The Alpha trembled in rage. He’d forgotten what it felt like not to yearn for vengeance and burn with wrath.</p>
<p>“He has tried, but he may not have entirely succeeded.” She soothed. “Your pup is safe and well.”</p>
<p>Viktor felt his knees hit the floor before he even knew he was falling. Lilia followed him down. “God’s Bless.” He breathed.  Even after Otabek had assured him that Hoshiko had made it out safely, the crown prince had never truly dared believe him. By the time he had left Alpland, Viktor had managed to convince himself that he was only returning to take back his throne and give Yuuri and Hoshiko the proper burial rites.  </p>
<p>“Yakov is somewhere in the City, though he won’t say where. He was recently informed by Miss Nishigori that Hoshiko has made it to the City Temple, along with Miss Katsuki and Lord Chulanont, and Makkachin. Seer Okukawa raised the Temple wards and none have been able to approach. Yakov himself has been doing what he can to arm all city residents who are willing and able to fight alongside you. They may not be trained soldiers, but they are loyal.”</p>
<p>Viktor got to his feet, ignoring the ache in his side that refused to go away. “ We have to leave the village at dawn. There is still some time before we reach the city. Will you ride beside me?”</p>
<p>Lilia rose as well and offered him a low bow. “If you have need for an old woman, I would be honored to fight at your side.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hindsight being 20/20, Sokolov supposed he owed Yuuri Katsuki for his current rise to power. If the Prince hadn't so easily been enchanted by the dancer, so much so that he would grant a commoner of foreign birth a title and all that came with it, the opportunity to strike would have never presented itself. Katsuki's destructive influence was obvious from the very beginning. Prince Viktors ideas were growing more and more progressive, and with each new idea Viktor presented, Sokolov could see the Traditionalist party struggling to maintain what they had. His own family's power and influence, and most importantly wealth, was rapidly diminishing as more were given the types of opportunities that the Traditionalists had tried to keep for themselves. It had to be fate when Alexie approached him on the Princes wedding day, asking for soldiers and funding for his coup. Ivan had decided long ago that no cost was to great if it meant he was able to have Yuuri Katsuki bound and chained and groveling at his feet. Where he should have been years ago.</p>
<p>Now, Sokolov walked the halls of St. Petersburg Palace with absolutely nothing to show for his sacrifices. It had appeared as if Katsuki had just waltzed out of the cell that had previously held him. There had been no damage to the door or Katsuki's chains. No one saw anything unusual. If Boris's body hadn't been found with his throat slit, nothing would have looked out of place.  Ivan had always known that Alexie was an idiot. He had foolishly had hoped to use that to his advantage in his pursuit of having Yuuri Katsuki for himself. Alexie was a man who had had had everything handed to him since the day he was born. He had always won everything only because others deliberately lost, and he had never been told no by anyone. Despite being the Kings bastard with no true claim to the throne, he had somehow managed to grow up far more spoiled than his half brother had. It made him a pathetic character, honestly.  Ivan was all to eager to be rid of him, as soon as the Traditionalists had firmly entrenched themselves as Russia's ruling party.</p>
<p>Now all of his plans were in danger of falling apart. Alexie had assured him that Viktor was dead, but again, Alexie was an idiot and Sokolov wasn't going to take his word for it.  If the Crown Prince was in fact alive, there was no doubt he would be headed to St. Petersburg as fast as he could. Without Katsuki or the child in hand, the Traditionalists had absolutely no way of controlling the Alpha. There would be no way to force him back, no mechanism forcing him to pause. Sokolov had learned first hand what happened when Viktor felt his mate and pup had been insulted or wronged. The memory had the old Alpha rubbing at his throat. He could sometimes still feel those strong slender fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him, and claws piercing into his flesh. He fully believed that Viktor would have killed him had Yakov not been there to pull him away.</p>
<p>Now Ivan stood on the walls of the city's massive stone gates, watching a thundercloud of dust slowly make it's way toward the city. Ivan knew that within it was Viktor Nikiforov, ready to bring a fate worst then death upon all who had dared try and harm those he loved the most. With Yuuri and Hoshiko given refuge behind the Temples thick stone walls and deadly shields, the only hope anyone had of slowing the Alpha down was untouchable. </p>
<p>Unless.....</p>
<p>A shielded Temple could not be accessed by anyone unless the Seer who put the shield up allowed it. Or, if the person trying to gain entry was another Seer.</p>
<p>Viktor was still a few days away. Ivan had just enough time to pay a visit to a very old friend and call in a long overdue favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>คนดี khon dii - my love<br/>Phichit makes it a point to talk to Hoshiko in Thai whenever he can so he naturally uses as many Thai terms of endearment with her as he can.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, I'm so nervous. I love to write, but I hate putting my work out there. I hope you enjoyed.  Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I can't fix what I broke if I don't know I broke it. </p>
<p>Next Time: Minako Sees, but she can't See very well. And that worries her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>